Confessions of a Rockstar
by angel2798
Summary: "I am undoubtedly and unconditionally in love with Kagome Higurashi. And I will kill you if you tell." When Black Phoenix electric guitarist, Inuyasha Takahashi finds out about the return of singer, Kagome Higurashi after being separated for three years, feelings for his first love resurface. But after a drunken confession that went viral, Kagome wants nothing to do with him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

_SUMMARY_

_Inuyasha Takahashi is a handsome rocker who causes an uproar with his drunken confession._

_According to J-Rock magazines, he is STILL in love with singer, Kagome Higurashi!_

_What everybody wants to know is _

_1) Since when was he in love with Kagome._

_2) Since when was he EVER in love, period._

_3) When were Inuyasha and Kagome ever together._

_ 4) How the hell is Inuyasha in love with someone else, when a fellow band mate of his is OBVIOUSLY giving him signals._

_(This story is told in interviews with both Inuyasha and Kagome, flashbacks etc.)_

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

_Inuyasha's POV_

Okay, here's the thing.

I am the hottest hanyou you will ever meet.

And I am the sexiest guitarist you will ever meet.

Every female of the human species wants me.

Every male specimen wants to _be_ me.

As a matter of fact, I bet I can get you into bed with me with just a look in the eyes.

Don't believe me? Ask all of my fan girls...and fan guys.

Cocky and Exaggerated? No.

Confident and Factual? Absolutely.

I am in an amazing band called 'Black Phoenix'.

I have my ice prick brother, Sesshomaru on bass, the flea ridden jackass, Kouga on drums, and the sexy bane of my existence, Kikyo on vocals.

Don't get me wrong, Kikyo Tatsuki is a hot piece of ass, but ever since the day I joined this band, I_ never_ wanted to tap that.

She looks too much like my first and probably last love: Kagome Higurashi, who is now hotter than ever, and a fucking_ singer_.

It's too bad. Kikyo's been giving me signals for quite a while now, too but she's annoying as hell.

The press and fans think we're together but it's _so_ not true.

Seriously.

Not kidding.

I will chew my arm off first.

As a matter of fact, I'll admit I flirt with girls around the _world_, but I haven't dated in 3 years, but I can deal with it.

Even now as I play on stage, I think of Kagome when I look at every fan girl.

Is that wrong?

Really?

It is?

Well, fuck you.

_ANYWAYS..._

* * *

><p>Here I am, spilling my guts to you and shit, but there is one thing I won't admit to anybody but you, Sesshomaru and my best friendmanager, Miroku:

I am STILL undoubtedly and unconditionally in love with Kagome Higurashi.

And I will kill you if you tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was short. Actually this was like a quick decision. I wonder if I should really dedicate lots of time on this and the other story I'm working on, or just do this as a spare time thing and use most of my time on my other story. I rather like having a humorous, modern day story like this. Its a big change from Fragile Dreams with the time period and stuff. I actually had fun writing this more because I can be myself in this. It's nice, so anyways, tell me what you think! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	2. Wake Up Calls and TV Appearances

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

_****Wake up Calls and TV Appearances****_

* * *

><p><em><span>Miroku's POV<span>_

This fanfic is brought to you by the letter 'M'.

_"What the hell is this, Sesame Street?"_

_"Shut up, Kouga!" _

ANYWAYS...This fanfic is brought to you be the letter 'M'.

Because I am the band's Manager,

Because I am a Masterpiece,

Because I am Majestic,

...And I'm just plain HOT.

_"You idiot, that doesn't even start with 'M'!"_

"Shut up, Inuyasha you had your turn!"

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

After a night of celebrating a successful concert with drinks, I woke up with a major hangover.

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

I sluggishly got out of bed, tripping over my blankets and bumping into things so that I could get some pills for my headache.

Then, I went to the shower to start my day.

In about 30 minutes, I was done showering and grooming. (No pun intended, assholes.)

And then it took me about another half hour to get dressed.

And finally, ten minutes for a touch-up.

'Cause seriously, do you think my good looks just came out of nowhere?

Well...they kinda did, but I just take that extra mile because I _must_ look good for my fans, don't I?

_Sigh_...I am such a giver.

After praising myself for looking so _delicious_ this morning, I left my suite to wake my fellow band mates.

* * *

><p>ROOM #1: Sesshomaru's Room<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of being the sweetheart I am by knocking, I decided to take another course of action.<p>

"SESSHOMARU, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

"I ALREADY AM YOU IDIOT!" he yelled back, opening the door.

I looked at him up and down, and sure enough he was fully dressed, killing me with his eyes.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>ROOM #2: Wolf Shit<p>

* * *

><p>I smirked and walked into Kouga's room and kicked him off the bed onto the floor with ease.<p>

Still asleep.

"Oi. Wolf. Wake up." I said, nudging his side with my foot.

No answer.

"Heeeey. Bitch. Get up."

STILL not awake.

I took a deep breath.

"WAKE THE FU–SHUT THE FUCK UP, DOG SHIT! I'M AWAKE!" he interrupted, throwing a pillow at me.

Catching it, I hit him with it.

"Oh. Okay then!"

* * *

><p>ROOM #3: Kikyo's Room<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, here's the plan.<p>

I need to get in, wake her up, and get out with ALL of my clothes in tact.

WAKE UP MISSION BEGINS IN:

3...

2...

1...

I ran in, picked up a wooden spoon, and banged it on a pan from the mini kitchen.

"WAKE UP, WENCH!"

Right after that, I bolted out of the room, almost tripping over my own two feet.

But unfortunately, my tie slipped off of my neck when I ran and is now in Kikyo's hotel room.

Smooth, Inuyasha. Now she's _wearing_ it.

* * *

><p>ROOM #4 (LAST ROOM): Miroku's Room<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in and saw clothes and bottles on the floor.<p>

There were about

2 whiskey bottles

4 beer bottles

3 tequila bottles

And an open bottle of champagne.

Ah. So he continued the party in his suite.

And now he most likely has the worst hangover _ever_.

Congrats, man.

I walked to his bedroom and almost died when I saw him.

You would too, if you saw your best friend on the floor at the side of his bed, _naked_.

I think I threw up a little.

Seriously...

EW.

"MIROKU, GET YOUR ASS UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"Dammit, Inuyasha, keep it down!"

I smirked when he winced at his own voice.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked, looking around for clothes to wear.

I looked at my watch.

"About 9:35. The show starts at 10:30."

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

><p>And that was how Black Phoenix arrived 10 minutes late for the Tekunagi Show.<p>

Thanks, Miroku.

* * *

><p>We waited backstage for our cue and I looked around the studio.<p>

There were people with ear sets on.

People working the lights.

People on stage crew.

Hot people.

People sleeping on the job.

And the most beautiful thing of all:

The Snack Table.

(Cue the slow love songs)

I realized how hungry I was at that moment, since I didn't have breakfast, but before I could get my hands on a doughnut...

"And now, here's Black Phoenix!" Aoi Tekunagi called us to the stage.

Really? The bitch couldn't wait like 5 more seconds?

I shook my head in disappointment, but my heart began pounding rapidly and my ears stood at attention when a raven haired girl with beautiful blue eyes walked past me.

She was probably a singer, since she was humming.

I guess Sesshomaru and Kouga heard my heart beat, since they looked back at me in question.

To be honest, I thought for a split second that the girl was Kagome Higurashi, but I heard she was supposed to be on tour in America.

Oh well.

As I walked on stage, I only had three things on my mind:

1) Damn, that girl was HOT.

2) Damn, the coffee and doughnut that the girl was holding looked delicious.

3) If she wasn't Kagome, who was she?

I put the thoughts aside and put on a charming smile that made all of the girls swoon.

Oh yeah.

I'm hot.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

The tour in America was cancelled because of dangerous weather in America, so here I am on the Tekunagi Show.

I was quite excited to be here and I wondered who else was supposed to make an appearance.

My schedule time is at 11am, so until I was called, I decided to walk around humming to myself while eating my doughnut and coffee.

During my travels, I walked past 4 guys and 1 girls and stopped in my tracks.

Did I really just see...silver hair and amber eyes?

I laughed to myself.

No way.

Three years is really doing things to me.

My thoughts were interrupted when my manager/best friend, Sango called me over.

"Kagome, come on! You have to finish your make up and warm up your voice!"

I turned, nodded, and walked over to her, making the decision that I would forget those thoughts permanently.

I mean really, what were the odds?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this chapter! Black Phoenix and Kagome are both making appearances on the Tekunagi Show! Will they ever find out? Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	3. The Concert Ticket

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru's POV<em>

Before you start reading, you must all bow down to me.

...I am waiting...

_"Just start the damn story, Sesshomaru!"_

"Quiet half-breed!"

Anyway, you people are not worthy of this Sesshomaru, so forget it.

Begin reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**The <strong>**Concert Ticket****_

_Inuyasha's POV_

Black Phoenix was worshiped by every fan today on the Tekunagi show.

Since our talk with Aoi was over, we decided to leave and head to the closest diner.

And that's when we realized that there were actual PEOPLE in the diner.

When we walked in, everyone stared at us, mouths agape.

Even the lady at the counter was drooling at us instead of taking our order.

I wouldn't have minded, if it weren't the fact that the lady looked to be about 103.

Yippee.

* * *

><p>We all sat on the round chairs lined up next to each other near the window.<p>

By then it was around 1pm, just in time for the replay of this morning's Tekunagi Show.

I asked one of the waitresses to pass me the remote for one of the TVs so that I could put it on.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>On the show Aoi and the fans had me sing the first verse of my new song, Endless Story as a sneak peek before my concert tonight.<p>

After the show was over, Sango and I went back to our hotel rooms.

I lied down on the black leather couch and turned on my flat screened tv.

As I switched through the channels, I realized that this morning's Tekunagi Show just started.

* * *

><p><em><span>30 minutes later...<span>_

I was currently laughing at the conversation between Minoru Hitsugaya and Aoi.

I was holding my sides, completely unprepared when I heard what Aoi had to say next.

_"And now...they're hot, they're young, they're...BLACK PHOENIX!"_

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I smirked at the reactions that the girls (and even some of the guys) gave our band when we got on stage.<p>

I laughed when Aoi had to fan herself when her eyes laid upon us.

We were hot.

And she knew it.

I ate a spoon of my frozen yogurt and continued watching along with my band mates, occasionally laughing at what they were saying.

When our time talking to Aoi Tekunagi was up, I thought to change the channel, until I heard what Aoi said next:

_"And now...she's smart, she's beautiful, she has an angelic voice...KAGOME HIGURASHI!"_

* * *

><p>With a mouth full of yogurt, I spit it out, all over the counter, almost choking on a banana slice.<p>

"What the fuck?" I mumbled louder than I thought.

Miroku and Sesshomaru turned to look at me, since they were the only ones that knew about my feelings for her.

And Kouga just shushed me so that he could watch.

Giving him the finger and rolling my eyes, my eyes were glues to the tv, and I noticed that the people around us were watching also.

_"She's so pretty!"_

_"Such a beautiful voice!"_

_"She's so hot!"_

I ignored the whispers coming from the customers.

Apparently, they forgot all about Black Phoenix being in their presence and immediately reveled in how amazing Kagome Higurashi was.

Well, screw you, fans. After going that extra mile for you to look better than I already am...Fuck you too.

Turning my attention back to the television, I smiled at the sound of Kagome's laughter when she spoke to the host.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

Her blue eyes.

Her ebony hair.

I could go on about how hot she was, but I could go on forever.

Seriously.

No kidding.

I blinked at the tv screen when the people in the show's audience were chanting for her to sing a bit of her new song.

I even found myself tapping my fingers to the clapping rhythm of the audience.

_"SING! SING! SING!"_

And she opened her mouth and began.

I was happy that her tour in America was cancelled.

I was happy that the weather sucked over there.

Do I sound like an asshole to you?

If I do, then fuck you.

Because I didn't care anymore.

I was in love with Kagome Higurashi all over again.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later...(Kagome's POV<em>)

* * *

><p>I was laying down on my bed, playing a game on my cell phone, trying to get my mind off of today's events.<p>

Suddenly, Sango ran into my room excitedly, jumping up and down, waiting for me to look up from my game.

"Oh my god, Kagome guess what!"

Still focused of my game, I half-mumbled "Huh...?"

She snatched my phone away and I sat up quickly, mildly upset.

"Hey, I was playing that!" I whined.

"Well this is MORE important!"

"Agree to disagree..." I mumbled.

Ignoring my comment, she continued.

"Guess who called me!"

"Who?"

_"Inuyasha Takahashi!"_

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Apparently he wants a ticket to your concert for tonight!"

"D-Did you say yes? Did you give him the ticket?" I asked nervously.

"Well, duh! I mean, he's Inuyasha Takahashi!" she exclaimed.

"B-But..." I didn't know how to start, especially since my best friend/manager doesn't know about my first love yet.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so happy that he's coming tonight..." Sango said, patting me on the head.

I shook my head and looked down at my twiddling thumbs.

"It's nothing..."I reassured her, halfheartedly.

However, I couldn't help but get wrapped up in my thoughts for the next few hours until my concert started.

What if we actually spoke to each other?

What would I say?

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would explode.

That would be something to put in the magazines...

* * *

><p><em>NEWSFLASH!<em>

_SINGER, KAGOME HIGURASHI KILLED BY INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!_

_Get the full scoop on how he made her heart go BOOM!—Literally!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Inuyasha actually called and asked for a ticket to Kagome's concert! What will happen at the concert? I know I said that Inuyasha's gonna get drunk and confess in this chapter, but he'll MOST DEFINITELY do it next chapter.** **Please review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	4. The Drunken Confession

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song Endless Story!**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

**A/N: The song in this chapter that Kagome sings is called Endless Story by Yuna Ito. Please listen to it, because it's AMAZING!**

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

Hey, I am Kikyo Tatsuki, lead vocalist of Black Phoenix and Inuyasha's girlfriend.

_"You are NOT my girlfriend!"_

Ahem...I am Inuyasha's soon-to-be girlfriend.

So back off, fan girls!

Please start reading.

_"Inuyashaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**The Drunken Confession**<strong>

_6pm-2 Hours Before the Concert (Inuyasha's POV)_

It took me about two hours to get ready for Kagome's concert.

I changed my outfit 3 times already and was shaking like I snorted a shitload of coke.

I put on a disguise of a long black wig and tucked my hair under it, making sure not a strand of silver was revealed.

Looking myself in the mirror, I decided to give myself a pep talk.

"Come on, Inuyasha! You are the sexiest hanyou alive, so why are you shaking? If anything, Kagome Higurashi should be shaking over you!"

I looked at myself once more in the mirror and flexed.

Wiping the dampness from my forehead, I looked at the time...

_6:20_

Maybe I'll go to a bar for a drink or two to calm down a bit before the concert begins...

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour Later...7:20pm- 40 Minutes Until the Concert (Normal POV)<em>

* * *

><p>"...So...So there I was playin' my solooo..." He played the air guitar for the bartender and continued.<p>

"...And then...then this fuckin' 50 year old lady in the audience_ flashes_ me!" He laughed loudly, his head in his arms, banging a fist on the counter.

The bartender blinked and looked at him like an idiot, before turning away and cleaning more shot glasses.

"Ya know...I don't think you're listening to meee...Are you...Are you listening to me, man? I-I fuckin'...Damn I got a concert to go to." he slurred.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve and fixing his wig, Inuyasha blew the _male_ bartender a kiss and stumbled out of the bar.

He hailed a cab and told the driver the address of the concert building.

* * *

><p><em>7:35- 25 Minutes Until the Concert Begins (Kagome's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>I started fidgeting while my stylist applied a bit of makeup.<p>

In the process, I got pink lip gloss on my cheek.

"Kagome, darling please stop moving so much." Jakotsu said.

"Sorry, Jak." I said.

I tapped my fingers against the arms of my chair, nervous about Inuyasha.

Was he really coming tonight?

Why did he want to come so suddenly?

Why am I thinking of him so much?

After my costume designer made minor adjustments to my dress, I was dragged away by Erumi-sama to do a few voice exercises.

Finally, with five minutes left before I went on stage, I took a few breaths and looked at myself in the mirror.

Three years and I _still_ get like this around him...

* * *

><p><em>7:55- 5 Minutes Before the Concert Begins (Inuyasha's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>I walked into the concert building, fixing my wig once more and stumbled towards the lady at the counter.<p>

She obviously didn't notice my red-rimmed eyes, the stench of alcohol, and my walk because she was to busy flirting with me.

I was slightly annoyed, but hey I was hot even while I was piss drunk and had a disguise on.

That has _got_ to say something..._right_?

Am I right?

I followed the rest of the crowd into the stadium, ignoring the stares I got from the people around me.

Letting out a burp and a hiccup, I squinted to see what the extra people on stage were doing.

And then I realized...

I was in the back.

Was this possible?

_The_ Inuyasha Takahashi was all the way in the back of the crowd?

Hiccuping once more, I smiled when I finally saw Kagome go on stage, waving at the cheering audience.

_"Kagooooomeeeee!"_ I yelled, once everyone quieted down.

I smirked when she looked up to look for the voice.

I remembered whenever Black Phoenix played, there was always that one asshole that was louder than the rest.

Since I was drunk out of my mind, maybe I'll be that asshole.

* * *

><p>A while later, the lights dimmed, the audience chanted her name, and they got louder when she walked into the spotlight.<p>

I won't lie.

The only reason I'm actually admitting this is probably because of my drunken stupor, but I sorta kinda _blushed_ when I saw her.

I felt the blood reach up to my cheeks and my ears, even.

Her hair was left out and layered in waves.

It was longer than I remembered. In three years, it went from almost mid-back, down to her waist.

Her cheeks were a dusty shade of scarlet and were accented with her smile and small dimples.

Her blue eyes sparkled and were ready and alert as usual as she looked at the crowd.

A small part of me hoped that she was actually looking for _me_.

The guest pianist played the opening.

Anxiously, I waited until her pink lips came apart and I was stunned.

Sweet lyrics spilled from her lips.

Kagome Higurashi was as radiant as ever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ENDLESS STORY<span>**

_If you haven't changed your mind_

_Soba ni ite hoshii yo tonight_  
><em>(I wish for you to be by my side tonight)<em>

_Tsuyogaru koto ni tsukareta no_  
><em>(I'm tired of pretending to be strong)<br>._

Hiccuping once more, I swayed from left to right along with the rest of the crowd.  
>.<p>

_Osana sugita no everytime I think about you baby_  
><em>(I was young, Everytime I think about you baby)<em>

_Ima nara ieru I miss you_  
><em>(Now I can finally say I miss you)<em>

_It's so hard to say I'm sorry_

_Tatoeba dareka no tame jyanaku anata no tame ni_  
><em>(If this was for you and not anyone else)<em>

_Utaitai kono uta wo_  
><em>(I wish to sing this one song)<em>

_Owaranai story tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni_  
><em>(An endless story, with my never ending love)<em>

_Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni_  
><em>(Always I wish to tell you till the end of time)<em>

_Memories of our time together_

_Kesanaide kono mama...don't go away_  
><em>(Don't erase it, leave it be, please...don't go away)<em>

_.  
>.<em>

I clenched my fists, truly listening to the words of the song and even going so far to compare it to what happened between us three years ago in Hiroshima.

.

.

_Atatakaku toke dashite tashikameru no_  
><em>(Starting to melt from the warmth, I make sure)<em>

_Yasashi sano shizuku kono mune ni hiro gatteku_  
><em>(Drops of kindness spreads through my chest)<em>

_Setsunai hodo ni I'm missing you_  
><em>(It pains me so much because I'm missin' you)<em>

.

I hiccuped, my eyes glued to her.

.

_Kasaneta te hanasanai de_  
><em>(Don't let go of our held hands)<em>

_Tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido anata no tame ni_  
><em>(If this can come true, once more for you)<em>

.

I found myself staggering, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, asshole!"

I ignored their complaints and found myself trying to climb over the gate to get to the stage.

Unfortunately, I was pulled back by two security guards.

"Get the hell off me!" I slurred.

The huge men held on two me tighter and dragged me to the back door.

.

_Utaitai kono uta wo_  
><em>(I want to sing this very song)<em>

_Owaranai story taemanai itoshisa de_  
><em>(An endless story, with my never ending love)<em>

.

"You're drunk and you're ruining the concert for everyone!" a guard yelled.

I kicked at the air as I was being pulled.

"Fuck you, man! Do you know who I am?" I yelled.

I could already feel my black wig coming off.

.

_Tell me why oshiete yo zutto eien ni_  
><em>(Tell me why, please tell me till the end of time)<em>

_Tatoeba dareka no tame jyanaku anata no tame ni_  
><em>(If this was for you and not anyone else)<em>

_Utaitai kono uta wo_  
><em>(I want to sing this loving song)<em>

_Owaranai story tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni_  
><em>(An endless story, with an endless brilliance)<em>

_Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni_

_(Always I wish to tell you till the end of time)_

_Tatoeba kanau nara mou ichido anata no tame ni_  
><em>(If this can come true, once more for you)<em>

_Utaitai kono uta wo_  
><em>(I want to sing this very song)<em>

_Owaranai story taemanai itoshisa de_  
><em>(An endless story, with my never ending love)<em>  
>.<p>

The two security guards threw me out from the back door and my black wig flew off.  
><em>.<em>

_Tell me why oshiete yo zutto eien ni_  
><em>(Tell me why, please tell me till the end of time)<em>

* * *

><p>Dusting myself off, I leaned against the concrete wall of the concert building, trying to keep my balance.<p>

And when I turned the corner...

_! ! !_

Camera's were everywhere and the press bombarded me with questions.

It all happened so fast, and I didn't know what to say or how to explain my drunken state.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, what are you doing here, coming from Kagome Higurashi's concert?" a lady with a gigantic microphone asked.

She had nice tits, by the way.

I smiled at them and waved to the cameras.

Finally, without much thinking, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I burped, hiccuped, grabbed the microphone and spoke clearly for the first time that entire night. "I'm still in love with Kagome Higurashi!"

And then I passed out.

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! The song I used is called Endless Story by Yuna Ito and I thought it fit really good with Inuyasha and Kagome's history. It's one of my favorite songs, so listen to it on Youtube or something! Finally, Inuyasha confesses in front of the paparazzi! What will Black Phoenix say? What will Kagome say? What will the WORLD say? And what will you say? The next chapter will be out soon. Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	5. What The Fuck

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kouga's POV<em>

Hey ladies, I am Kouga Ookami.

I am the sexy drummer of Black Phoenix.

_"You have got to be kidding me..."_

_"Got something to say dog shit?"_

_"Hell yeah, I do!"_

Ahem, sorry to cut this short but I have to shove my drumsticks up this idiot's ass.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>**What. The. Fuck.**<strong>

_Inuyasha's POV_

I woke up the next morning in my hotel suite, feeling like a hammer was thrown at my head.

I groaned as I sat up on my bed.

I clutched my head and wrinkled my nose, noticing that I was still in my clothes from last night.

Searching my brain, I was quite disappointed when I couldn't remember what the fuck I was doing last night.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As the water pounded on my back, memories of alcohol and music came to me, and then_ BAM_!

It hit me.

I threw on some fresh clothes, ran to the sitting room and turned on the tv.

On each channel, I saw my face and my eyes widened at the words on the screen.

_"Inuyasha Takahashi confesses to Kagome Higurashi!"_

_"Shocking confession from Inuyasha Takahashi!"_

_"Lead Guitarist from Black Phoenix makes quite the announcement!"_

I confessed my love for Kagome Higurashi to the press.

_I confessed...my...to...press..._

_Confessed...Kagome...love...press..._

_I confessed..._

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's Room (Normal POV)<span>_

Kouga, Miroku, and Kikyo were all hanging out in Sesshomaru's room until they heard yelling.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

"Ah, so he's awake...and he remembered." Miroku said with a smirk.

Everyone got up and walked to Inuyasha's room.

"I don't blame him. The chick is hot!"Kouga exclaimed.

"If only you knew..." Miroku said, shaking his head.

Kikyo frowned at the two guys.

"She's not even that cute. I'm much better for Inuyasha..." she mumbled.

Kouga turned to face her and laughed.

"You're right! _You_ could have dog shit and _I'll_ have Kagome. She's too hot for him anyway!" he chuckled.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and opened the door to Inuyasha's suite.

There he was, gaping at the television, and Sesshomaru almost let out a chuckle once he saw the arrogant smirk wiped off his brother's face.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"KAGOME!" Sango called suddenly, barging into my suite.<p>

I jumped from surprise and turned to see her red face.

She was trembling and I truly considered calling a doctor.

"What is it, Sango?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get dressed! You're going to a press conference, NOW!" She said, pushing me into my bedroom.

"But why?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

She responded by shoving_ 'Toshio Tokyo' _in my face.

I gasped at the magazine cover.

The face of an intoxicated Inuyasha Takahashi was displayed before me, with the heading in big bold letters:

**_IS THERE LOVE IN THE MUSIC INDUSTRY?_**

**_Drunken Confession of LOVE from Black Phoenix guitarist, Inuyasha Takahashi to Famous Singer, Kagome Higurashi!_**

_Last night, the paparazzi discovered an intoxicated Inuyasha walking out from the concert building where Kagome Higurashi's concert was taking place!_

_The press asked him why, and he gave quite the explanation!_

_"I am still in love with Kagome Higurashi!"_

_STILL in love? Everyone is wondering what STILL means and what's going on!_

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't take the time to acknowledge his fellow band mates and his manager.<p>

He was too busy taking everything in.

The rest of Black Phoenix sat on the couch with him, watching the reactions of the talk show hosts and other celebrities.

And_ everyone_ was interested in what came on next on tv...

The post-confession press conference with Kagome Higurashi...

Everybody watched in shock at press conference shown _live_ on tv.

They all wondered what exactly Kagome's reactions would be, especially Inuyasha, who was so close to chewing his arm off.

Too bad he needed that arm to play...

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome! I am Rima Kushieda from Rima Ram. How do you feel about Inuyasha's confession of love towards you?"<em>

_"There's not much for me to say about the confession. He was intoxicated when he said what he did."_

_"What if he meant it?"_

_"I wouldn't know...he was drunk."_

_"Kagome! This is Yorito Shima from Shokugo Times! Why do you think he would say something like that, having to do with you?"_

_"Well, he was at my concert. I don't think he actually meant he was in love with me. Maybe he just enjoyed my music and lots of people took it the wrong way."_

_"Miss Higurashi! I'm Hoshino Haru of the Haru Hagi Show. You seem to be quite defensive of Inuyasha Takahashi. What is your reason?"_

_"Everybody drinks. Whether it's because of stress, celebration, or nerves. He just had one too many. Nobody gets themselves drunk on purpose. It happens. Anymore more questions?"_

_"Last question! Kagome Higurashi, what are you feelings for Inuyasha Takahashi?"_

_"...I respect Inuyasha as a fellow musician despite the circumstances. However, romantically, friendship is about as far as I would_ go."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the hotel suite... (Normal POV)<em>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his soda bottle at the tv.<p>

Miroku patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." He chided.

Inuyasha sprang from his seat and angrily started pacing.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SHE JUST PUSHED MY CONFESSION ASIDE! YOU SAW!"

"He's right, half breed. It may seem like she pushed you away, but in reality, she kept you from looking like the drunk idiot you are. If anything, you should be thanking her." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kouga nodded.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, they're both right. You made an ass of yourself last night, so Kagome, being the _beautiful_ angel she is, saved you." he said dreamily.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, his eye twitching.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"What is with everybody's obsession with Kagome Higurashi all of a sudden...?" she mumbled.

With a short glance at Inuyasha, she left the room to go back to her own suite.

Nobody noticed her lack of presence, however.

"Maybe you should call her and say thanks." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Keh! I don't have her number and I bet her manager hates me too much to answer her phone. I guess I'll find out which hotel she's staying at and–OUCH! SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, rubbed his head in pain.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Are you _seriously_ considering visiting her _hotel room_?"

Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Well yeah, I guess..."

"Do you _want_ more paparazzi on your ass?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Remember: Feedback is Love. Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	6. Heavenly

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's the thing.<p>

For quite a while now I've been telling you my secrets and threatening you with death if you told.

But, being the fucking_ idiot_ I am, I blurted it out to the entire _world_.

So, not only am I incredibly hot...

I'm also a fuckin' _genius_!

* * *

><p><strong>**Heavenly**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

After talking to my band mates, I made the rash decision to call Myoga Toma, the chairman of Toma Industries.

Lucky for me, Kagome and I were signed to the same music industry and Myoga _loved _me.

Maybe he'll be kind enough to give me the address of Kagome's hotel so I could talk to her.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Myoga's number.

_Ring..._

_Ringgg..._

_Rinnngggg..._

"This is Toma Industries, Myoga Toma speaking."

I smirked.

"Hey Myoga, wanna do me a favor...?"

* * *

><p><em><span>One Hour Later...<span>_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to call Myoga.

After all, he made sure to completely chew me out for the mess I've gotten into.

But on the bright side, he gave me Kagome's current address after about an hour of scolding.

* * *

><p>Without anymore hesitation, I got dressed in a rush (if you call 45 minutes rushing) and drove to the Yokima Hotel.<p>

Apparently, I forgot to put on my disguise because people in the hotel were gaping at me.

Seriously, I think I saw a fly go in a lady's mouth.

Gross.

Anyway, after flirting a bit with the old lady at the receptionist desk, I found out that Kagome was in room 703.

7th floor, huh? I'll take the stairs.

Waving goodbye to the old hag, I could've sworn she smacked her gums at me...was that supposed to be a kiss? Ew.

Shivering, I set that thought aside and ran past the elevator and ran up the stairs from the first floor to the seventh.

If you wondering why I'd rather take the stairs instead of the elevator, it's because I like to live.

In the elevator, there are several scenarios in which you could die. I'm too pretty to die.

You could

A) Get trapped in the elevator, starve, and die.

B) Get suffocated by two or more fat people in the same elevator and die.

C) Get trapped during a fire and die.

D) Get your head stuck in the elevator doors and die.

E) Listen to elevator music that is so terrible that you died.

So yeah, next time, take those stairs because they'll save your life.

Seriously.

No kidding.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to run up the seven flights of stairs, thanks to my demonic speed.<p>

I was huffing and puffing a bit, and a little sweaty but I was okay.

Walking down the halls, I looked for Kagome room number.'

"_703...703...703..._" I mumbled, glancing at the door numbers.

Finally, I walked past room 701 and 702 and stopped in front of suite 703.

And at the moment, I was unable to raise a fist to knock on the smooth wooden door.

Instead, I began pacing back and forth and thought of the worst possible reactions.

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_

_What if she hates me?_

My heart began pounding from nervousness and my palms were sweating.

Even my ears were twitching like crazy.

Finally, I stopped pacing and tried to shake away my nerves.

I raised my hand once again to knock on the door and soon I was face to face with _her_.

Kagome Higurashi.

And she looked_ soooo_ hot.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

After coming back from my morning jog, I decided to take a long shower.

When I came out humming one of my songs, there was a knock on my door.

Running to the door, I opened it and wanted to scream.

Being the idiot I was, I didn't pay attention to my state of dress before answering the door.

And so, here I was, in my towel, in front of Inuyasha Takahashi.

_Kill me now._

* * *

><p><em><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>_

Okay. I'm confused.

Kagome answered the door in a _towel_.

I looked at her up and down, admiring her curves.

Hm.

She seemed hotter than the last time I saw her, which was like...2 or 3 days ago.

I must be in heaven...

I looked at her once more.

This _is_ heaven..._Right_?

But how the hell did I get into heaven?

I was _sure_ that I had a table reserved in hell.

...Not that I'm complaining.

As a matter of fact, I like it here in heaven.

It's very..._heavenly_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Inuyasha expresses his fears about elevators and went to Kagome's suite, only to catch her in nothing but a towel. What will happen next? Next chapter will be up in about a week. So remember, feedback is love! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	7. Face to Face

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Miroku's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. My. God.<p>

So this morning, I went to get coffee and then I saw this chick with an _amazing_ ass.

Colossal!

So being the scientific expert I am, I—

_"Scientific expert my ass!"_

"It's not your turn yet, Kouga! Calm down!"

_Anyways..._My cursed hand just _had_ to see if it was real.

And unfortunately in the end, I began sporting a red hand-shaped mark...

Poor me...

_Shut up Miroku! That's what you get for being a pervert!_

"Would it hurt so much for you to be quiet and feel sorry for me?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap from the Previous Chapter...<span>_

_Okay. I'm confused._

_Kagome answered the door in a towel._

_I looked at her up and down, admiring her curves._

_Hm._

_She seemed hotter than the last time I saw her, which was like...2 or 3 days ago._

_I must be in heaven..._

_I looked at her once more._

_This is heaven...Right?_

_But how the hell did I get into heaven?_

_I was sure that I had a table reserved in hell._

_...Not that I'm complaining._

_As a matter of fact, I like it here in heaven._

_It's very...heavenly._

* * *

><p><strong>**Face to Face**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal POV<span>_

"Uh...Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow, obviously confused as to why he was here.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"What? Can't visit my ex-girlfriend?"

She shook her head quickly, a light pink hue brushed on her cheeks.

"N-No! It's not that I don't want to see you...It's just kind of weird...different. Most likely because of what happened the other day, I guess. W-Would you like to come in?"

He bobbed his head.

"Now that's what I was waiting for!" He walked inside, smirking and looked around her suite.

_'Damn...it's better than mine...'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hm. Nice place. But seriously, I came to thank you for defending me yesterday at the press conference. I know I made an ass of myself, but at least I kind of have an excuse now..."

At that moment, he decided to take the opportunity to gaze up and down her body once more.

"Um...No problem." she smiled nervously, holding the towel tighter around her body.

* * *

><p><em>AWKWARD SILENCE...<em>

* * *

><p>"Sooo..." Inuyasha started up once more.<p>

"I should probably get dressed." Kagome mumbled, looking down at her towel covered body.

Inuyasha nodded slightly and scratched his head, looking over her...assets yet again.

Noticing this, Kagome held in a squeal and turned away.

Before disappearing behind the door to her bedroom, she stopped.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she offered.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No...no I'm good."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><em>AWKWARD SILENCE X2<em>

* * *

><p>Once Kagome decided she couldn't take the silence anymore, she tried to abort the situation.<p>

Unfortunately, a large clawed hand grabbed her wrist softly.

"Hey Kagome...I meant what I said the night of the concert, Drinking had nothing to do with it, ya know." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly.

Kagome was stunned at his confession, and the fact that the cocky, arrogant Inuyasha Takahashi that she met at almost 17 was _blushing_.

"I see. Well, uh—Ramen tomorrow? I know this great place in Kyoto where we could meet up." He interrupted, with a smirk on his face.

He quickly picked up a pen and paper from the coffee table and wrote down his cell phone number.

"Hitsugaya Ramen Shop. Three o' clock. Be there." he said, walking to the door.

"Wait! I didn't even say yes!" she yelled as he left.

But it was too late. He was already gone...

* * *

><p>The next morning for Inuyasha and Kagome was quite interesting in their separate hotels.<p>

Instead of getting ready for the day, both pairs of eyes were glued to the Daily JPoP magazine.

On the front cover was a clear picture of Inuyasha Takahashi leaving the Yokima Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YOKIMA HOTEL ESCAPADE!<em>**

**_First a concert confession, now a hotel is involved!_**

****_Yesterday afternoon, Inuyasha Takahashi was spotted leaving the Yokima Hotel, which is where Kagome Higurashi is currently staying!_

_What is the meaning of this? _

_Is there a blossoming romance between the two musicians?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Inuyasha was seen leaving the hotel where Kagome is staying! What will their reactions be? By the way, I'm going to add quite a few songs to this story for Black Phoenix songs and Kagome's songs. I was wondering if I should eventually add like a tiny list with all of the songs I used in the fanfic when it's over. I know it's a long way but I kind of liked the idea. So far the only song I used was for Kagome, called Endless Story by Yuna Ito (amazing!) and I'm still picking out Japanese Rock songs for Black Phoenix and Japanese Lyrical for Kagome. Tell me..should I add a list for people who wanna hear the songs and submit it as a tiny chapter/note? Anyways...Feedback is love! Please review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	8. Chaotic Revelations

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru's POV<em>

This is Lord Sesshomaru once again.

About this time I would ask you how you like this story so far, but frankly I do not care.

Continue reading, humans.

* * *

><p><strong>**Revelations and Chaos**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...(Kagome's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>It was 8:30 A.M. and I just finished reading the Daily JPoP magazine and couldn't believe what I just read.<p>

As I dropped unceremoniously onto my couch, I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples, only to be interrupted by someone calling my name.

"KAGOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!" I winced, recognizing the voice as my manager.

I opened my eyes slowly and sure enough, there she was, stomping over to be with a glare marring her face.

"Y-Yes, Sango?" I stuttered.

I tried my best to remain calm and collected.

Unfortunately, I knew that Sango could hear the slight fear in my voice and she loved it.

"What is this?" she stated calmly, waving the Tokyo Weekly in my face.

I twiddled my thumbs and looked down.

"What is what, Sango-chan?" I asked, innocently.

Okay, _maybe _I added 'chan' to her name, but it's not like she'll notice, right?

"Sango-chan, huh? Well,_ Kagome-chan _do you know why Inuyasha Takahashi was in your hotel room yesterday?" she asked sarcastically.

_Okay_, maybe she_ did_ notice.

I decided my act was over.

"W-Well, he wanted to thank me for sticking up for him. And he wanted to get ramen later today..." I muttered.

Sango raised an eyebrow at me and folded her arms.

Even though she was my best friend, I noticed how professional she looked in her pink and gray suit.

"Ramen? Kagome, as happy as I am for you—That's just it! I didn't say yes to him! He just assumed I'd go. He even gave me his number..." I interrupted.

Sango's eyes widened.

"H-He gave you his number? D-Do you have it now?" She grabbed at my shirt and checked my pants pockets.

"S-Sango! Why are you so jumpy?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed that she acted this way over Inuyasha.

She quickly gasped and folded her arms again.

"I'm not jumpy! I just wanted the number so that I could speak to his m-manager, that's all!" She said.

I smiled at the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Miroku Houshi? Why would you want to speak to him?"I questioned, smirking at her.

"No reason! I just...um...I wanted t-to talk about a s-song with you and Black Phoenix! Yeah, that's right!" Sango said, giggling nervously.

I saw completely through her facade.

Sango Taijiya was a terrible liar.

"Well anyway, I'll talk to you about this later. You're free today so just have some time to yourself and stay out of trouble. That means _no_ Inuyasha!" she told me.

After that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

I laid down on the couch and clutched a small cushion to my chest.

Putting a hand to my neck, I felt the black string that was on my neck.

Attached to the string was a silver guitar pick.

Inuyasha gave it to me four years ago when we spent Christmas together.

From what I was told, it was his very first guitar pick, so it meant a lot to him.

I even remembered the genuine smile he wore when he saw that I turned it into a necklace.

I ran my thumb over the 'IK' that was engraved in the back of it.

_"No Inuyasha, huh?"_

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I stared at the picture of me leaving the Yokima Hotel.<p>

It was like everything in my little world turned upside down.

I knew I was in love with Kagome Higurashi.'

I even confessed it while I was drunk.

To make it worse, I was caught leaving her hotel, which makes the world even more suspicious.

Oh yeah, and Kikyo is trying ten times harder to get me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the band came barging into my room like they _owned_ the damn place.

Now how crazy was _that_?

"Inuyasha, you have some explaining to do!" Kikyo said.

"Why were you with Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku asked.

"You bastard! I already called dibs! It's not fair!" Kouga yelled.

"Hn. Interesting." Sesshomaru noted.

I rolled my eyes at everyone's reactions and crumpled up the magazine I was holding.

"Don't tell me. Here to question me and tell me how much trouble I'm in again?" I said, folding my arms behind my head.

"Inuyasha. Get dressed." Sesshomaru said.

I looked at Sesshomaru and raised my eyebrows.

"What? Why?" I asked, shooting him a glare.

"Miroku arranged a press conference. Kagome's manager, refused to let Kagome speak since it was mostly your fault for even visiting her in the first place." he answered, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Which means, my friend, that Kagome Higurashi will not be able to defend you. You're on your own this time." Miroku continued reasonably.

I gulped.

Without anymore words, everyone left.

Well...everyone except for Kikyo.

She scrutinized me, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Visiting Kagome when our fans obviously think we should be together...How rude is that?" she mumbled.

Shaking her head slowly at me, she walked out of the room.

I stayed where I was for a good five minutes, staring into space before getting off my ass and walking to the bathroom to get ready.

I had to be at the press conference in about three hours.

It'll take me about two to get ready.

And then twenty minutes for touch-ups.

Then it'll take about an hour to drive there.

Oh well.

I'm Inuyasha Takahashi.

They could wait, can't they?

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later... 12:45 P.M.<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as I got out of the limo, I was bombarded with microphones and cameras flashing in my face.<p>

One of my bodyguards led me through the crowd to the stage.

Whispering to Miroku, who walked on my right, I asked him.

"When is this gonna be over?"

He gave me a suspicious look.

"At around 1:45...why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No reason..." I said looking away with a smirk.

He watched as I walked up the stairs to the stage in front of hundreds of people.

As I passed him, I said under my breath.

"I have a date at three. I'll take a cab, so don't wait up." I said with a cocky smile.

When I got on stage, I could hear Miroku yelling frantically.

Too bad for him, he was threatened to be kicked out for indecent behavior.

* * *

><p>I looked out to the audience of people who raised their hands, eager to take questions.<p>

I didn't call on anyone, so eventually they decided to yell and call out their questions.

"Inuyasha! Minori Watanabe from the Iru Eru Corner! What were you doing at Kagome Higurashi's hotel?"

"Mr. Takahashi! How do you think Kikyo Tatsuki will feel about you seeing another woman?"

"Inuyasha! What will your fans think?"

"Were you truly drunk at Kagome Higurashi's concert?"

All of these questions were thrown at me.

Suddenly, one specific question was asked.

_"Inuyasha! The whole world wants to know...what are your true feelings for Kagome Higurashi?"_

After that one question, the entire crowd got silent, eager to hear my answer.

I looked down at Miroku, who shook his head, desperately telling me not to say what I was about to.

His indigo eyes connected to mine and I looked away, missing the message he was trying to send.

Grabbing a microphone, I spoke up, loud and clear.

_"Everything I said about Kagome Higurashi at the night of the concert was true! We've had history! We aren't together anymore, but I'm still in love with her!"_

And that was when the world stopped.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

I pulled at my tie and the collar of my shirt.

Was it getting hot in here?

Without anymore hesitation, I did what anyone else would do.

I dropped the microphone, jumped off the stage, and ran like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all...zOMG! I feel like I wrote a bangin' chapter. Second, shout out to _Breeluv_ for making me feel super duper awesome. Readers like her make me feel special and wanna keep writing. Next, zOMG (again) because Inuyasha confessed his true feelings to the world, including the fact that he and Kagome had history. The next chapter will have reactions, a phone call, and a RAMEN DATE! What will happen next? Remember, Feedback is Love. So Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	9. Stupid People

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

* * *

><p>What the hell is up with men and their obsession with Kagome Higurashi?<p>

Especially the guys in Black Phoenix!

I mean, the chick is obviously pretty but its like she draws them in like a moth to a flame.

What's up with that innocent look in her eyes? Don't guys usually like the sexy seductress side of a woman?

What is wrong with the world nowadays?

* * *

><p><strong>**Stupid People**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I'm <em>not<em> meeting him for ramen because I want to. It's just that it would be rude not to show up, that's all.

After all, it's _just_ ramen. Only ramen and _nothing_ more.

I looked at myself in the mirror briefly before looking at the time.

1:38. I didn't have to leave just yet.

I turned on the tv and plopped down onto the couch.

Grabbing the remote, I switched the channels, in search of something worth watching.

And there he was his big head _again_.

I found myself staring back at unruly silver hair and ambitious amber eyes on the tv screen with several microphones in his face.

You could tell he was slightly annoyed with the paparazzi, but it seemed that after a while, he just got lost in thought.

I unconsciously leaned closer to the tv, hanging on to any word that he said, because I knew he was quite unpredictable when it came to these things.

However, I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

_"Everything I said about Kagome Higurashi at the night of the concert was true! We've had history! We aren't together anymore, but I'm still in love with her!"_

...And then he ran off the stage.

I felt the world stop rotating and I tilted my head, completely confused as to what just happened.

Soon after my wits came back to me, I shot up from the couch, picked up my cell phone off the coffee table and pulled the paper with his number scribbled on it out of my pocket.

Beginning to pace, I took deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

I quickly dialed the number.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so I ran away like a total wuss, but could you blame me? How the fuck was I supposed to explain myself after saying crazy shit like <em>that<em>?

I also had a ramen date with Kagome and it would be rude to be late.

Right?

Am I right?

Speaking of Kagome, if she was watching me just now, she's probably ready to kill me, dismember me, and feed me to wild animals.

But then again, its better than getting a 4-on-1 ass whipping from Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Kikyo, right?

After all, my fans will protect me...right?

But seriously...you _will_ protect me...won't you?

I already ran three long blocks and I still wasn't tired, thanks to my abilities.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I mentally cursed, thinking that it was Kagome.

And it was.

"Hel—INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

I winced at the volume of her voice and held the phone further away from my ears.

"Heeey, Kagome..." I started.

"Don't you_ hey_ me! Are you _crazy_? Do you realize that your little announcement is all over the fucking _news_?"

"Uh, Kagome, using profanity doesn't fix anyth—_SHUT THE HELL UP_!"

I winced again at her voice and press my ears down to my head.

"The paparazzi is gonna have a field day! And what about our date? The press will most likely find us together, yet _again_!"

My pace slowed down to speed walking when I noticed the last part of what she said.

"So, Kagome...this is a...date?"

"What? Are you stupid?"

I smirked, knowing that she didn't realize that she called our outing a date.

"You said 'What about our date?'...so does that mean you consider this a date?"

"W-What the hell? N-No! Are you crazy? I didn't even say yes! What makes you think I'll even be there?"

I sighed playfully.

"Well, you did ask about our date. And you were worried about the press finding us again..." I explained.

"..." she didn't answer, so I decided to continue.

"And seriously, Kagome, how could you resist me? Or...would you rather I asked another beautiful girl to join m—I'll see you there, so don't be late, you stupid dog!" she interrupted.

I smirked once more, mentally patting myself on the back.

"Well then, I'm on my way now, so don't worry your pretty little head over our date. I doubt the press will expect to find us together. They probably think we're in hiding right now. See ya later, sweetheart."

"But—"

I hung up before she could answer.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hellooooo?"<p>

I rolled my eyes, realizing that he hung up on me.

"The nerve of that guy..." I muttered to myself.

I rubbed my temples and I stopped pacing back and forth.

Once again, I looked in the mirror, fixed my slightly standing hair, and checked the time.

2:33.

Time to leave.

Once again, I reminded myself that this was _not_ a date.

I was only meeting him there because I needed to scold him some more for his extreme stupidity.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I grabbed my keys and left my suite, hoping to avoid any attention from any other people in the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Walking around a corner, I checked the time before buying a ticket on the train to Kyoto.<p>

2:36.

As I boarded the train, I ignored the stares I got from the other passengers and only signed notepads and t-shirts from the teens who shoved pens in my face.

A few minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate and checked it, only to find two messages from Kouga, three from Kikyo, another three from Sesshomaru, and thirteen texts from Miroku.

I rubbed my forehead, knowing that my best friend/manager, Miroku Houshi is bugging the fuck out right now.

I didn't bother to text back, so I just looked out the window, and watched the scenery.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span>_

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long until I got to the Hitsugaya Ramen Shop.<p>

I looked at the colorful sign that was at the front of the restaurant.

I smiled at the bit of content I got from it.

Walking in to the shop, I was going to look for a booth, thinking that I got here before Inuyasha.

I turned to my right and saw a man with silver hair who had a black cap on.

I made my way over to him and before I could greet him (or more likely chew his arm off), the first thing he said to me was:

_"You're late." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt awesome writing this chapter. The date you've all been waiting for will come up next chapter! Anyways, remember: Feedback is Love. So Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	10. Ramen

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Kouga's POV<span>_

Okay so let me get this straight.

_Kagome Higurashi_ agreed to go out with _Dog Shit_?

Really? You have_ got_ to be kidding me.

Knowing him, the bastard probably forced her to go with him.

No matter though, because soon, Kagome Higurashi will be my woman.

_"Silly wolf. You really think that if she does not like my brother, she will like you instead?"_

"Hey, shut up, Sesshomaru!"

* * *

><p><em>Recap from the Previous Chapter...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Walking in to the shop, I was going to look for a booth, thinking that I got here before Inuyasha.<em>

_I turned to my right and saw a man with silver hair who had a black cap on._

_I made my way over to him and before I could greet him (or more likely chew his arm off), the first thing he said to me was..._

_"You're late."_

* * *

><p><strong>**Ramen**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span>_

"You're late." he said, gazing at me.

I checked my watch.

3:02 p.m.

"Only by two minutes." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're still late. Because of you, I almost died from boredom. I wasted two minutes of my life." he sighed.

"Drama Queen..." I muttered.

"Ahem, I believe it's Drama _King_, Kagome. Sit." he said, pointing to the booth across from him.

"Sit? Did you forget who the dog was?" I replied, smirking at him.

"Keh!"

Rolling my eyes, I continued to follow his instructions and picked up the menu lying on the table.

"So, what's good here?" I asked.

Inuyasha put down his menu and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a _ramen_ shop, Kagome. _Everything's_ good here." he stated proudly.

I nodded once and went back to my menu.

Unfortunately for me, I still couldn't decide what I wanted.

Eventually, a waitress came over with a notepad, ogling Inuyasha right in front of me.

Inuyasha looked at the lady's bust first, before his eyes wandered up to her face.

"What can I get you, cutie?" she asked, obviously satisfied with his reaction.

For the record, I was never the jealous type, but for some reason I felt the need to clench my fork, willing myself to _not_ pop those cheap implants of hers.

Inuyasha began ordering.

"I'll have a large beef ramen." he told her.

The waitress wrote it down and leaned closer to Inuyasha, fingering his shirt collar.

Inuyasha gulped and I saw him point to me briefly, realizing that the waitress forgot to take my order.

When she looked at me, I just huffed quietly and looked out the window.

"Uh...she'll have a bowl of shrimp ramen." Inuyasha said.

The waitress smiled and winked at him.

Before she left, she slipped a folded piece of paper into his suit's coat pocket.

"Call me if you have ANY trouble." she whispered.

As she left, she waved and said "Cute hat, by the way!"

I glared at Inuyasha, who pulled at his collar and tie, obviously feeling the tension at our booth.

Reaching an arm across the table, I snatched the black cap off of his head and put it on my side of the booth so that he couldn't get it back.

"H-Hey!" he yelled.

A few people in the restaurant glanced at us.

"She lied! That hat looked incredibly ugly on you!" I spat angrily.

Inuyasha suddenly smirked at me and I wanted to smack him for it.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

I couldn't help but smirk at the way Kagome got jealous over the tiniest thing.

She was never like this before, so why now?

"Hey, Inuyasha...do you realize that the rest of your band is going to kill you for being here?" Kagome asked me.

My eyes widened. Oh shit, I'm dead.

Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Yup. Do you realize that your manager is going to kill you too?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"So, what made you agree to come?" I asked, truly curious about her reason.

"Your big mouth."

"Oh really?" I said, raising my eyebrows, unconsciously leaning forward.

"Yes, really. I was getting ready to come with the mindset that this was just ramen with you and nothing more. But after I saw what you said on national television, I came with the intention of killing you." She said.

I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair.

"Ah, so you were in it too, Kagome?" I said with mock-hurt.

She gave me a mischievous smile.

"I guess you could say that. However, I _may_ reconsider if you're right about this place having the best ramen." she replied.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shook his head at me, another smirk crossing his features.<p>

"Why Kagome, I'm hurt. Haven't you known me long enough to know that I am the _KING_ of Ramen? I think I would know these things." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I laughed, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

How could I forget? It was one of the things that Inuyasha was most proud of.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just forgot." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Its okay. Three years is a long time, right?" He said, heatedly.

I felt his burning gaze on me, but tried to avoid it.

However, when I decided to look up, I immediately regretted it.

His eyelids were hooded over his orbs, staring at me intently.

We locked eyes, my blue ones clashing with his amber orbs.

...And then the waitress came back with our ramen.

_Yaaaay..._

* * *

><p>"Here's your food, sir! Enjoy!" she said, bowing down.<p>

He nodded in thanks and I just glared at her until she left our table.

After she left, Inuyasha unwrapped my chopsticks and put them in my hands, then guided them to my bowl.

Hesitantly, I looked from him to my bowl of piping hot ramen.

He nodded for me to go on and I twirled some of the noodles onto my chopsticks and blew it to cool it down.

With one last glance, I put it in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Inuyasha did nothing but stare and wait for my reaction.

I cleared my throat, trying to seem uncaring.

"I suppose...it isn't bad. I guess I won't kill you then." I mumbled, taking another bite.

I lied. I was more than "not bad". It was _mouthwatering_.

Inuyasha probably noticed the fact that I lied my ass off, but thankfully, he ignored it and began digging into his beef ramen.

It was kinda funny. After all of the times I've had ramen with Inuyasha before, I've always seemed to be stunned by his obsession with it.

Before I was even halfway done with my ramen, he was already finished with his and was slurping the remaining soup contents.

I smiled and shook my head at his content grin.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

Okay, so here's the thing:

I am _IN LOVE_ with ramen.

Beef ramen.

Chicken ramen.

Shrimp ramen.

Pork ramen.

Spicy ramen.

Oriental ramen.

Any ramen is enough to satisfy me.

That's like the greatest fucking invention ever.

Seriously, who would think that space food would taste so good?

Whoever created it...kudos to you.

But seriously though. _Don't_ mess with my ramen.

'Cause I will hunt you down, and fuckin' _kill_ you. Okay?

* * *

><p>I watched Kagome eat neatly as I stuffed my face.<p>

Despite making a total fool of myself, it was quite humorous, to be honest.

I looked up once more and noticed something silver reflecting from her neck.

I grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

"So you decided to keep it?" I heard Inuyasha asked.

I looked at him in question and followed his gaze to my neck.

The guitar pick he gave me four years ago for Christmas was still resting on my neck.

Just my luck, I forgot to take it off before I came.

Suddenly, Inuyasha reached a clawed hand out and delicately held the silver pick in his fingers.

I held my breath and unconsciously moved closer so that he could examine the necklace a little better.

Then, he flipped the guitar pick over, and sure enough, our initials were still engraved on the back.

_IK._

"You kept it..." he repeated once more.

"I'm glad." he continued, locking eyes with me once more.

My heart pounded rapidly at the genuine smile that crossed his features.

We slowly leaned in across the table.

It was like the rest of the world just disappeared.

Yet, I couldn't care less...

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_You should do what you want in life, Kagome. You should be happy._

_._

_._

_"I am. And just like I'm happy, you should be too. Just like you told me, you should do what you want in life."_

_"Even if it means going to Tokyo?"_

_"Tokyo?"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Before our lips met, I panicked and pulled back quickly, my cheeks burning scarlet.<p>

"D-Do you want the rest?" I asked, slightly annoyed at my sudden fear.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sure...I guess." he nodded awkwardly.

Using my chopsticks, I pushed my bowl of unfinished ramen to his side of the table.

I watched him devour it, mentally scolding myself for putting myself in a situation like that.

I couldn't kiss him.

I didn't realize that I was staring into space until I flinched at the gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Uh...are you ready?" Inuyasha asked, slightly concerned.

I nodded quickly and got up.

Inuyasha paid the bill, ignoring the flirty waitress (which earned him his hat back) and we walked to the exit.

I waved goodbye to him, but before I could exit the shop, Inuyasha grabbed my wrist.

_Deja Vu._

I turned back around and gazed up at him, wondering what was up.

He scratched the back of his head, his ear twitching the slightest amount.

"Do you wanna maybe do this again sometime? I mean...without the waitress and all?" he asked, hope dancing in those amber orbs.

I wanted to decline in order to avoid anymore attention and to protect myself from heartbreak with the same man.

However, before I could say no, I was interrupted by the flashing of cameras.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Can we ask a few questions?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Sorry that Inuyasha and Kagome didn't kiss. I even added a tiny flashback thingy from Kagome's POV from their past. It will come up again very soon. Once again, ****Inuyasha and Kagome were caught by the press, especially after Inuyasha's confession about them having history together! What will happen next? Next chapter will be up soon, so remember: Feedback is LOVE! I'm trying to get more reviews since I was kinda disappointed last chapter, so I'll love some support! Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	11. Escape and The Lack of Assistance

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's<em>_ POV_

Want me to let you in a on a secret?

Sesshomaru got drunk and streaked before! Crazy, huh?

_"What was that, half demon?"_

_"Uh...heeey Sessh! What's up?"_

_"...You die today."_

* * *

><p><strong>**Escape and the Lack of Assistance**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal POV<span> _

"Dammit..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Pulling Kagome towards him, he felt her tremble slightly and clutch on to his white dress shirt.

He looked down immediately, knowing that she too wanted to avoid the press.

Refusing to answer any questions, he grabbed Kagome's hand and got the hell out of there.

The celebrities pushed through all of the people crowded at the exit, ignoring their screams of protest and adoration.

Soon when they were far enough, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped, ignoring her shrieks to put her down.

Within seconds, they were on the roof of the Hitsugaya Ramen Shop and ready to leap from building to building.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's<em> _POV_

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs could take me and soon I dropped Kagome off at her hotel suite.<p>

Usually the chicks I see in the hotel would invite me into their rooms, but at this point I knew it was different.

I mean _seriously_ it was _Kagome_.

At her door I scratched my head, unsure of what I should do next.

For the record, idiots, this is a once in a lifetime thing.

I am usually NEVER unsure of myself. So if you think I am some kind of nervous wuss, then think again, assholes.

Inuyasha Takahashi NEVER gets nervous.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span> _

After Inuyasha set me down, he walked me to my door and that was where it got awkward.

What should I do?

_Kiss him?_ No, that would be bad. I don't want anything with him.

_Invite him in? _No you idiot! I don't want to give him any ideas! That would be worse!

_Hug him? _That would be weird...

_Handshake? _Was this REALLY a business meeting?

I looked up at him after having the mental battle with myself. If I was feeling like an idiot, than Inuyasha was absolutely looking like one.

A cute, lost puppy. I felt the need to chuckle as the feeling of nervousness went down.

Holding as hand out, I settled for the handshake and a smile.

It was the safest way to go for now, right?

Am I right?

_'No, you dumbass.'_ I told myself mentally.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me, then looked down at my still untouched hand, and then back up to my face.

I blushed and looked down, offering my hand again.

I heard Inuyasha sigh, and before I could glance at him, he set a hand on top of my head, bringing it closer and landed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Geez, Kagome. After all of that, I get a fuckin' handshake? I'll call you later." he whispered into my hair.

Before I could answer, he turned and walked away.

I hoped for the sake of my pride that him and nobody else noticed that my face could rival that of a tomato.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later (Inuyasha's POV)<em>

It was about 6:45 when I return to my own hotel.

As I walked to my suite, I braced myself for the biggest ass whooping I would get from the rest of the band.

I wonder if I should start writing my will right now?

I opened the door and sure enough, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Kikyo were all waiting for me in my suite, lounging on my leather couch.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were talking frantically on their cell phones, probably setting up another press conference (fuck my life), Kouga was bouncing his knee, obviously irritated, and Kikyo was ranting to herself about how Kagome Higurashi stole "her man".

As soon as the shiny wooden floor creak slightly when I stepped in, all heads snapped in my direction.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU CRAZY!" Miroku yelled.

"ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE HUMILIATED YOURSELF!" Sesshomaru screamed

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!" Kouga roared.

"IS IT TRUE? YOU TWO HAD HISTORY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Kikyo wailed.

They all kept on yelling to the point where I didn't understand anything that they were saying.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled over their voices.

Luckily, they quieted down.

"Inuyasha, what was that? Do you realize that your brother and I are the ones that are always bailing you out of these situations? And what's with that confession about you and Kagome having history?" Miroku said.

"Indeed. It's quite hard making you look good already, so why make it more difficult? Miroku and I already know about your situation but you must realize that this affects that Higurashi girl also. Because of you she is getting unwanted attention and interacting with her is making it worse." Sesshomaru told me.

I sighed, knowing that they were right.

"So...does that mean I can date her then?" Kouga asked eagerly.

"NO!" the rest of us shouted at him.

"You fool. Do you _want_ a scandal? If both of you show interest in dating Kagome Higurashi then she'll look like a slut and there will be rumors of a love affair." Sesshomaru stated.

My ears twitched with annoyance.

Miroku set his eyes toward me and he gave me a serious look.

"Inuyasha I'm serious. Sesshomaru and I can't keep helping you get out of these situations. The next time something like this shows up in the magazines, you have to fix it yourself."Miroku said, massaging his temples.

I nodded, rolling my eyes and opening the door to show them that I wanted them all to get out of my suite.

After they left, I took of my tie and unbuttoned my dress shirt.

I slumped down onto my couch and thought about my day.

I went from a press conference, to confessing, to running away, to going on a ramen date, to running from the press again, to being offered a handshake, to being chewed out my the rest of Black Phoenix.

I have to be good from now on if I want Sesshomaru and Miroku to keep protecting my image.

Then I realized the fact that the paparazzi saw Kagome and I at the ramen shop during our date.

Hopefully, the pictures they took won't end up in any important Jrock magazines...

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day... (Both POVs)<em>

"INUYASHAAAAAAA! ! !"

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORY IN THE INDUSTRY?<strong>

**_Shocking confession from Inuyasha Takahashi from yesterday's press conference! Followed by a piping hot bowl of ramen made of love!_**

_At yesterday's press conference, Black Phoenix electric guitarist, Inuyasha Takahashi reveals that he and singer, Kagome Higurashi did, in fact have history and he plans on pursuing her. _

_After that, he ran away, completely abandoning the press conference. __But why did Takahashi run away? _

_We have the scoop! Apparently, Inuyasha was running to the Hitsugaya Ramen Shop in Kyoto to meet someone._

_And guess who that someone was! That's right!_

_It was the one, the only_

_KAGOME HIGURASHI!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be out soon. In the next chapter, there will probably be another memory of their former relationship. So what do you think about this chapter? Remember, feedback is equal to LOVE! So please have a heart and review. (pleeeaaassseeee or I might die from depression and stop updating). Thanks 4 Reading!**_  
><em>


	12. Our Truth

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Miroku's POV<span>_**  
><strong>

Well, readers Inuyasha has gotten himself into a pickle this time around.

Because of his idiocy and recklessness he will no longer be assisted by Sesshomaru and I.

_"It's not my fault I have a hot girlfriend, you jealous prick!"_

_"Dude! She doesn't even WANT you! Go think about what you're gonna say to the world before I shove my foot up your ass!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**Our Truth**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

The next day, I was woken up by the screaming of my name.

Unfortunately the screaming didn't come from Kagome, if you know what I mean.

I walked out of my room lazily and sure enough, Miroku and Sesshomaru were standing in the living room of my suite, clutching a newspaper.

I looked at them, wondering what the fuck I did this time.

"You have a conference today. The world wants to know _everything_." Miroku replied, an eye twitching. He should probably get that checked out.

Sesshomaru threw me a copy of the Tokyo Times and I wanted to rip my ears off.

Kagome and I were on the cover. The picture was taken when we were at the ramen shop in Kyoto.

Oh shit. I'm dead.

I glanced at my brother and manager, hoping that they would change their minds, but Miroku shook his head.

"We told you, man. That was your _last_ chance. From now on, we expect you to explain yourself without our help. I even spoke to Higurashi's Manager. Apparently, Ms. Taijiya was pretty ticked off about it too. You better get dressed. Kagome Higurashi is coming along also." Miroku said, a smirk growing on his lips.

"_W-What?_"

"That's right, my friend. Today, you and Kagome Higurashi are revealing your _entire_ relationship on the Aisaka Gyuri show." he explained.

To my right, I could see the tiniest smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

"But..._WHY_?" I asked, ignoring the bastard.

"Well...Sango Taijiya and I believed that it would be quite entertaining. We're also kinda curious about what happened. Not to mention that it'll give you both more popularity." Miroku replied, his indigo eyes dancing with content.

And let me tell you, I wanted to_ claw_ those things _out._

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span> _

"Sango, please don't let me do this!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I have to teach you a lesson. I warned you about hanging out with that guy." Sango replied, patting my head.

"B-But I didn't _want_ to! He _made_ me do it!" I explained desperately, clinging onto her arm.

"Yeah, Kagome that's what they _all_ say." Sango said, rolling her eyes and trying to free herself.

"But it's _true_! That guy is like this...evil demon _spawn_! H-He tricked me and-"

"Tricked you? Kagome, you're one of the smartest people I know. You're telling me that a piece of eye candy like _him_ was able to trick _you_?" Sango asked, interrupting her.

"YES!" I yelled. Nobody believed the fact that Inuyasha Takahashi was pure evil. Not even my _best friend_!

"Kagome, I'm telling you this as your best friend and manager. You're in _denial_. You_ wanted_ to go with him deep down."

"But-"

"Get dressed. The Aisaka Gyuri Show starts at 12. You appear at 12:15 so hurry up." She said before walking out the door.

I sat on her couch, nervous as hell about talking about our relationship on the show with Inuyasha.

I looked at the time.

10:27 a.m.

Time to get ready.

* * *

><p><em><span>12 p.m. (15 Minutes Before the Appearance)<span> _

Inuyasha and Kagome got to the building at the same time.

Nodding to one another as a greeting, they both walked backstage and took a seat at one of the spare chairs.

After the hustle and bustle of the makeup artists was over, the two celebrities locked eyes and broke apart after a few seconds.

Kagome crossed her legs and Inuyasha bounced his knee, folding his arms.

They simultaneously sighed and waited for Aisaka Gyuri to call them to the stage.

"It's not fair. Completely unfair..." Kagome mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not too thrilled about this either, sweetheart." the rock star replied.

Kagome brought her head up and glared at him.

"This is your fault."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the singer.

"You agreed to get ramen with me!" he yelled.

Kagome turned her chair to face him more.

"YOU started it by confessing at my concert and YOU went to my suite to ask me out!"she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well—And we're back! Today we have the sexy Black Phoenix electric guitarist, Inuyasha Takahashi and the beautiful singer, Kagome Higurashi here with us today!" said a voice, interrupting Inuyasha's argument.

"Ready?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as they stood from their seats backstage.

She nodded once.

Glancing at eachother once more, they shifted their gazes forward, plastered on a convincing smile, and walked on stage, completely ignoring their inner turmoil.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span> _

Inuyasha and I sat down next to Aisaka Gyuri and it took quite a while for the fans to quiet down.

Looking in the crowd, I noticed a mix of people wearing t-shirts in all sorts of colors that showed their love and support for us as fans.

I looked to my left and sure enough, Inuyasha was giving the girls in the audience his signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Even in situations like this, the asshole didn't know when to stop.

My attention then went to Aisaka-san. She wore a beige pants suit with a pink shirt under it. Classy but casual. She was sporting a huge welcoming grin.

However, I wasn't stupid.

She was just as hungry as the paparazzi and was totally milking this. I wondered how much she was being paid to be the one to finally have us on her show under such circumstances.

"So Inuyasha, Kagome the press has obviously been following your activity ever since the night of Kagome's concert, which was amazing by the way Kagome." she said, nodding to me.

I gave her a small smile and a 'thank you'.

"From Inuyasha's confession that night, to a supposed 'hotel escapade' to a ramen date, the world is confused, aren't we, fans?" she continued cheerfully.

The crowd cheered for us once more.

"Well, Kagome, first I'd like to ask: What was your reaction when you saw all over the news and in the papers about Inuyasha's intoxicated confession?" Aisaka asked, turning to me.

I twiddled my fingers.

"Well, I was...shocked. Nobody really expects anything like that out of nowhere, right?" I explained laughing nervously.

"A lot of girls would love to hold Inuyasha in their arms. You got a confession out of him. Wouldn't that mean a lot to you?" she asked leaning forward.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Like I said in the first interview, Inuyasha was intoxicated. He didn't know what he was saying."

I felt Inuyasha's amber eyes gazing at me. I could feel him burning holes through my body.

Aisaka-san nodded.

"Then what about his visit to your hotel suite?" she asked.

"Inuyasha just wanted to thank me in person for defending him. That was all."I replied, ignoring Inuyasha's annoyed looks.

"I see...And the ramen date?"

"A friendly meeting between fellow artists of the Toma Industries." I stated automatically.

From my peripheral vision I could see Inuyasha digging his claws into the arms of his chair.

He was pissed.

Aisaka Gyuri did not notice this. She just continued with her questions.

"I see. During the press conference that took place early yesterday afternoon, Inuyasha even confessed that you two had history. The entire world wants to hear about it and that was what we've been waiting for today! First of all, how did you two meet?" Gyuri asked both of us with her calculating gaze.

My first thought was to spill my guts but then, Sango would kill me. I decided to cut out a few things and keep it simple.

Not surprised that I was answering her questions again, Inuyasha get folded his arms, laid back in his chair and watched me. His ears twitched, listening to my side of the story of how we met.

"Well, we met six years ago. At the time we both lived in Hiroshima. I was going with my friend to this rock club. It was basically a place where a bunch of bands played but weren't really discovered. I guess you could say it was kinda like an underground club. Inuyasha played and after that we just spoke for a while and began hanging out." I said.

The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at my explanation of how we met. Aisaka smiled. And Inuyasha scowled.

"How sweet! Is there any chance that you two will get together any time soon?" Aisaka Gyuri asked, folding her hands into her lap.

I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"Don't count on it, Aisaka." I said with a small smile.

"Aw don't say that! Even so, I wonder what your celebrity name is now that your situation is all over the news! Inu-gome? Maybe even Kag-yasha? Right, fans?" she exclaimed.

I felt like putting my head down at her crazy assumptions.

"Well, that's all the time we have left! Let's give it up for our future love birds!" she yelled, standing and clapping for us.

Inuyasha and I stood and walked off the stage, listening to the crowd cheering.

_"Inu-gome! Inu-gome!"_

_"Kag-yasha! Kag-yasha!"_

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

As soon as the musicians went backstage, Inuyasha had no problem voicing his problems.

"That went better than I thought." Kagome mumbled to herself as she gathered her things to leave.

"Bullshit." a voice said from behind her.

She whirled around and was face to face with Inuyasha. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked, unsuccessfully trying to sound calm. You could still hear the anger laced in his voice.

"What?" Kagome asked, annoyed with his attitude.

"You wouldn't let me speak at all. It's like you two completely forgot I was here. And what the hell was with that story about the way we met?" Inuyasha said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He followed her as she walked out of the building.

The singer rolled her eyes. "That _was_ the way we met."she gritted out.

"Keh! Well that wasn't how I remembered it."he spat.

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha.

"Well_ sorry_ for not wanting to have the entire world know _every little thing_ that happened between us!" she snapped.

"Either way it's still gonna be in the magazines tomorrow anyway." he replied, calmer than he was before.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples and the celebrities walked side by side in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>After our argument died down, we didn't say anything else.<p>

Eventually we started wandering around Tokyo without any concern of getting back to our hotels since nobody else came with us in the first place.

I looked at all of the fun stores that were in Tokyo that I never got a chance to see yet.

It's been a little less than a month since I returned to Japan from my tour and I haven't even gotten the chance to really explore.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that Inuyasha was still walking with me, now watching me as if trying to analyze my being.

"Kagome...you were only being vague on the show, weren't you? You _do_ remember how we met, don't you?" Inuyasha said quietly, inching closer to me as we walked.

I glanced up at him and went breathless when my blue eyes clashed with his fiery orbs.

"Of course I do. You were the weirdest person I've ever met." I told him.

After that, we went to the Darubi Park and sat on the swing set.

* * *

><p><em><span>Six Years Ago...(Kagome's POV)<span> _

_I was with a friend of mine, Rika, who dragged me to the Ryuga Smash for a concert. The Ryuga Smash was an underground warehouse where rock bands played without really getting discovered. _

_Rika's boyfriend, Yuji was the bass guitarist of Chemical Rising with Bank on drums, Aki on vocals, and HIM on electric._

_When I saw him for the first time performing, I couldn't look away. I was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, but of course, I would never tell him that._

_I was glad that the building was dark, save for the stage lights. He couldn't see me and I was positive that he wouldn't notice the blush on my face when he looked into the audience._

_I noticed everything about him as he played. I noticed the way he stood proudly. The way he rocked back and forth with the music. I noticed his silver hair and amber eyes, along with his ears. I even watched his fingers as he played his guitar. He played with a silver guitar pick._

_Finally, with his last note, he looked into the crowd and we locked eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and I quickly looked away._

_When the concert was over, I didn't hesitate to evacuate the situation._

_Unfortunately, he followed._

_._

_._

_._

_I walked as fast as my feet could take me in the snow, pulling my black trench coat tighter around my body._

_"Hey." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned my head and sure enough, it was him slightly jogging after me._

_I looked at him up and down, seemingly uninterested as I noticed that he only had on a white short sleeved shirt on even though it was freezing._

_"You must be cold. It's snowy and it's around 23° but you didn't bring your jacket." I told him._

_He raised an eyebrow and then walked with me, running a hand through his silver hair. _

_"Not that cold, but thanks for worrying about me, sweetheart."he replied with a smirk, putting an arm around my shoulders._

_I looked at the goosebumps that appeared on his arms. He was such a liar._

_"Wondering, not worrying." I said defiantly, removing the appendage._

_"Sure, sure. Sooo...what are you?" he asked me._

_It was my turn to raise an eyebrow to see if he was serious. Apparently he was, judging by the look on his face._

_"A Japanese human being?" I said._

_He nodded. "Interesting. You're not like other girls...you don't flirt or go wild when I speak to you. So what are you, like, stupid or something?" he asked me, folding his arms behind his head._

_"Excuse me?" I blurted out._

_The nerve of that asshole._

_"Just wondering."he said shrugging._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Just because I don't fawn over you doesn't mean that I'm stupid. It means I'm normal. How 'bout you? What are you?" I asked._

_He laughed at the repetition of his own question._

_"Rockstar. Chick magnet...you decide." he said, winking at me._

_"Really? I don't know. For me, stalker comes to mind." I said, putting a gloved finger to my chin._

_He jumped slightly in shocked, his cool demeanor shattered instantly._

_"What? Why?" he asked, panicking._

_I looked ahead at the long snowy path._

_"You're following me home, aren't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_I smiled slightly when he scowled._

_"Well, sorry for being a gentleman by trying to walk a girl home." he said, folding his arms._

_I laughed at his stubbornness and stopped at the downhill road of snow, prepared to walk the rest of the way home all alone._

_"Well, I'm almost home. Bye, Stalker!" I said, already beginning to walk away._

_"It's Inuyasha!" he yelled._

_I looked back at him with a small smile before turning away._

_"Ahem! This is the part where you tell me your name!" He yelled._

_"I just met you, so I don't know whether you're really a stalker or not!" I yelled back._

_"Then meet me at Rikku's Coffeehouse tomorrow!" he yelled as the distance between us increased as I walked._

_"I don't drink coffee!" I shouted. I lied. I loved coffee._

_"You don't have to drink the coffee, just meet me there! They have tea and hot chocolate! Scones, waffles, cake, muffins! They're really good!" He said._

_"Go home! You'll freeze to death!" I yelled one last time before turning the corner._

_As I left for good, I heard his voice once more. "...Is that a yes?" he asked. I chuckled slightly at his lost attitude._

_I never answered yes or no, but in his mind, I guess it was like a silent (or rather loud) agreement between the two of us._

_The next day, I went to Rikku's Coffeehouse for breakfast and there he was._

_He looked up at me from his seat._

_"Hey there, hot stuff."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! I'm done! The first official memory of Inuyasha and Kagome's former relationship along with their appearance on the Aisaka Gyuri Show! How was it? Next chapter will be out soon. Until then, remember: Feedback is LOVE. Please don't be a heartless bum. Please review (I'll love you forever) and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	13. Wrong Room!

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru's POV<em>

I am Sesshomaru. Hear me roar.

_"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru."_

_"Die, hanyou."_

_"Geez, I'm sorry!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**Wrong Room**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

We reminisced over the start of our relationship and for the first time, I felt comfortable around him.

After that, we walked around the park talking about anything and everything.

Suddenly, we heard a bell ring and sure enough, there was an ice cream cart to our right.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and dragged me over to it.

"Which would you like?" the old man asked us.

Inuyasha looked at me, telling me to go first.

"I'll have a strawberry." I said without hesitation.

The man nodded and looked at Inuyasha next.

"Vanilla for me, I guess." he said, shrugging.

The guy nodded and handed us our ice cream cones.

I licked mine happily, noticing the ghost of a smile Inuyasha had when he saw me.

"How much?" he asked, giving me his cone so that he could pull out his wallet.

The ice cream man shook his head with a smile.

"Young couples like you two are hard to find nowadays. You remind me of me and my wife, bless her heart. The ice cream is free. Have a nice day!" he told us.

I grinned and waved goodbye. "Thanks! You too!" I said.

"That was nice of him." I said, walking with Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha nodded and took a big bite out of his ice cream.

I giggled when he winced at the coldness.

I laughed even harder when he scowled at me.

"Just eat your ice cream!" he told me.

I smiled and licked my treat.

* * *

><p>After about and hour, Inuyasha and I parted at the train station.<p>

"So, Kagome do you wanna do this again?" he asked, looking down at me.

"This?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah...You and me...hanging out." he said pointing to both of us.

"U-Uh..."

"Come on, our managers won't care anymore. After all, the rest of the world sees us as an item. Kag-Yasha and Inu-gome, right?" he said, winking at me.

I stepped back, distancing myself from him both physically and mentally.

I didn't like the way he said that. I had a feeling he was going to warm up to idea of that happening, which was not good. I promise myself that I wouldn't get involved with him.

"O-Okay fine then." I told him without thinking.

I'm such a liar.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day..(Kagome's POV)<em>

After coming back to my suite from the recording studios, I laid down on my leather couch and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, Sango came barging in and slammed the door hard enough to have me launch up from my comfortable position.

"Hey Sango, thanks for knocking. Remind me why I gave you the spare key to my suite again?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

Sango blushed. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to know if you'd do me a favor." she said quietly.

I tilted my head and looked at her in question.

"It depends what the task is." I replied.

"Could you go to the Setsumi Hotel and give a message to Miroku?" she asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"C-Could you tell him he could pick me up at 8?"Sango mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

I jumped on the couch and screamed and Sango covered her ears.

"Shut up before you ruin your money-maker!" she scolded.

"You and Miroku have a date?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

"It's a business meeting! Don't get the wrong idea!" she shrieked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I squealed.

"Oh please, don't act like the innocent one! You never told me that you and Inuyasha were in a relationship! I only found out two days ago on the news like everyone else!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Sorry...it just never came up, hehe!" I laughed nervously, backing away from her.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I think Miroku's in room 613. Thanks again." she said calmly with a small smile.

"Okie dokie. Be back soon." I said getting my keys.

* * *

><p><em>At the Setsumi Hotel (Normal POV)<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the hotel, grateful that there weren't many people in the hotel to recognize her.<p>

She went into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor, swaying slightly to the elevator music.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and she walked down the carpeted halls, looking at the room numbers.

"Let's see...609...610...611...612...613!" Kagome smiled, already feeling accomplished.

She knocked on the door and waited for Miroku to answer, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes.

"What do you want_ now_, Kikyo?" the person said, opening the door.

It was Inuyasha. And his bare chest was in Kagome face. In only a towel.

The singer's blue eyes widened at the sight and her face was red enough to rival that of a tomato.

Inuyasha gave his signature smirk. "We saw each other yesterday. What's wrong, am I _that _irresistible?" he said smoothly.

Kagome's blush darkened.

"No, I—uh...Sango asked if—I could—uh..." she stuttered.

And then something occurred to her.

"Wait...why did you think I was Kikyo...?" Kagome asked bitterly, pushing Inuyasha out of the way so she could walk into his suite.

Inuyasha backed away slowly, trying to avoid the icy glare she shot at him.

"W-Well, you see...she usually comes here t-to—So you were _expecting_ her? For _what_ purposes?" Kagome interrupted, moving closer and he took more steps back.

Inuyasha gulped when he realized that he couldn't back up anymore, thanks to the wall being in his way.

"Hey, Inuyasha did you—Oh _hey_, Kagome!" Miroku said, walking into the room, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and seemingly noticed the twinkle in his eye because she quickly moved away from Inuyasha and cleared her throat like nothing happened.

"Hey, Miroku. I actually came here to give you a message."Kagome said shyly.

Instantly, Inuyasha's ears perked up and Miroku's smile brightened as he ran over to Kagome and held her hands in his.

"What is it, my dear flower?" he asked flirtatiously.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at him, while Kagome's eyes widened.

She was at a loss of words.

"W-Well, Sango told her to pick her up at eight. For your...ahem...business meeting." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Miroku gave a smile and thanked the singer with a friendly hug, his hand resting dangerously on her lower back.

After that, the manager of Black Phoenix looked up at Inuyasha and noticed the irritated look directed towards him.

Taking that as his cue to leave, he said goodbye to Kagome and awkwardly left the suite.

Kagome looked behind her, and was reminded that Inuyasha was _still_ in nothing but a towel around his waist.

She quickly turned her head to the side after one glance.

Inuyasha walked up to her.

"So...you came to my suite to give a message to Miroku? I understand that you wanted to see me, but it's easier to tell the truth, don't ya think?" Inuyasha teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so conceited! Sango told me that Miroku's suite was 613! She gave me the wrong room number!" she tried to explain desperately.

However, Inuyasha was not going to have it.

"Sure..." he said.

"It's true!"

"Uh huh...so, after our band does some recording in the studio tomorrow, we're thinking about going to a club. Wanna join?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can't. I have to wake up early the day after, so I can't stay out too late." Kagome replied rapidly, making an excuse.

"We'll get there around 8:30 and I'll take you home when you get tired. Okay?" he told her.

Kagome cursed in her head. He obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay...fine." she said, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a smirk and gave her temple a small kiss before pulling away to see her cheeks gain a pink hue.

"Awww, you're blushing." he laughed.

"Hmph! You're annoying. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." Kagome muttered, leaving the hotel suite.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

_'That girl...seriously' _I thought, shaking my head.

"You could come in now, bastard. She left." I called to Miroku.

He walked back into the room, embarrassed that I noticed he was listening to our conversation.

"Damn those ears of yours." he cursed, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Don't forget the nose." I smirked.

"You're right. Now tell me, how do you do it?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I tilted my head, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Get Kagome to like you. I mean seriously, didn't she hate you about 2 weeks ago?" Miroku said, put a hand to his chin.

I shrugged. "She likes me. Just doesn't know it yet." I said.

Miroku smiled. "Gonna try to get her back?" he asked.

"Yup. She's meeting us at the club tomorrow."I told him with a smirk.

Once again, his eyes brightened.

"Really? I can't wait to see that beauty again! And her voice! Oh, and I hope she brings her manager again. That Sango Taijiya really packs a punch!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the idiot in front of me.

"You would know, wouldn't you." I muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he said, in mock hurt.

"Since you're constantly groping women, INCLUDING MINE, you would more than likely get punched in the face, right?" I said, cracking my knuckles.

And after that, the entire hotel echoed with the sounds of Miroku in pain...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating in about 3 weeks. There was so much going on. Since it's my senior year before I enter high school, I have to study for the regents and do projects. Not to mention I had two band competitions in the past two weeks. First I had the NYSSMA festival in my school (all 4 bands and the chorus won Gold with Distinction by the way!) and last week I went to Hershey Park and stayed for two days because my school's bands were competing against other schools in the U.S. (We won gold in all and ESPIRIT DE CORPS!). So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. This Tuesday to Friday I also have my senior trip to Boston the Six Flags New England, so the next chapter might not be up as fast either. Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	14. Complications

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

Here's the thing.

Inuyasha and I are both hot, right?

So what should two hot people do?

Make out!

"Inuyasha, where are you?"

_"Get away from me you crazy bitch!"_

"So rude...hey, Sesshomaru do you think I'm crazy?"

_"Indeed..."_

* * *

><p><strong>**Complications**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...(Inuyasha's POV)<em>_  
><em>

At the recording studio our band was on the last song of the day before we went to the club.

I played my guitar solo at the end of the song, Sesshomaru supporting me on bass.

When the song ended, I looked to Miroku through the window, who took of his head phones and gave me a thumbs up.

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and I walked out of the room to listen to the recording.

Once we exited, we were praised by our editor and the owner of Toma Industries (AKA our BOSS), Myoga Toma.

"Great job, BP! I didn't expect anything less!" he said, giving us a small applaud.

The others gave him a thanks, but all I was thinking about was the fact that I was gonna see Kagome later today.

I looked at the time.

5:47.

We had to meet Kagome and her manager at the club at 8:30.

It was 6:25 by the time we got to our hotel rooms.

I took my time getting ready for Kagome.

Before going down to the lobby, I checked myself in the mirror and did a quick breath check.

Tonight, I'm gonna make Kagome want me.

* * *

><p><em>Zero Gravity 8:40pm<em>

When we got to the club, there were a bunch of bodies grinding on eachother like no tomorrow.

Sex on the dance floor if you ask me.

I looked around and pushed through the crowd of people, looking for a head of dark hair and blue eyes.

Then there she was. Looking _sooo_ hot in her outfit.

Sexy as sin.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

Sango and I waited by the bar for about ten minutes before we saw the guys, However, in that ten minutes, Sango managed to down 4 shots and was already slurring.

I held Sango's arm to keep her from falling to the floor and embarrassing herself.

I greeted the guys, taking not that Kikyo was standing _quite_ close to Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

I was about to step forward and greet Kagome, maybe even tell her how delicious she looked.

Unfortunately, Kikyo took hold of my arm and wolf-shit walked over to her instead.

I mean what the _fuck_! Are they working together or something?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I'm Kouga." he said, kissing her hand.

Apparently Kagome was holding that Sango chick up with that hand because she fell on her ass, piss drunk.

My eyes glanced at Miroku who decided to "take care" of her.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and walked away and ordered a drink.

Much to my distaste, Kagome smiled and at that point I wanted to ripping his fucking face off.

"Nice to meet you, Kouga. I'm a fan of your work." she told him kindly.

My jaw dropped and I let out a small growl without realizing it.

She never told _ME_ she was a fan of _MY_ work!

Then Kagome looked past Kouga to look at me.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Um, are you okay?" she asked, furrowing her brows in worry.

I nodded my head furiously, feeling the heat going to my cheeks. I felt my body get warmer once she smiled at me.

Attempting to pry my arm from Kikyo's grasp, I walked up to Kagome, making sure to "accidentally" kick Kouga, who was still on the floor holding her hand.

"Hey Kagome. Wanna dance?" I asked smoothly. She nodded and I held my other hand out to her.

But before she was able to take it, Kikyo held my arm tighter and began pulling me to the dance floor. The same thing happened with Kagome, who was pulled towards the bar by Kouga.

"W-Wait!" I yelled at Kikyo while looking back at Kagome.

"Ho-Hold on, Kouga!" Kagome squeaked as she was being dragged away.

And here I am with my arms forcibly put around Kikyo's waist while her arms strangled me as she wrapped them around my neck.

At this moment I wondered what wolf-piss and Kagome were up to.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

While I was still drinking my strawberry margarita, Kouga was almost up to his fifth shot.

From what anybody who wasn't in my situation could see, Kouga seemed to be completely sober at the moment. However, I could already hear the slight slurring coming from his lips as he spoke.

I looked over to Sango, hoping that she would save me from this train wreck but unfortunately, she was with Miroku, extremely wasted. I felt sorry for Miroku that he had to spend the night taking care of Sango instead of having fun but it seemed like he was actually enjoying it. Anything to get near Sango, I guess.

I turned back to Kouga, pretending I was listening, and blushing each time he complimented me.

Then suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, he gulped down the rest of his drink, set it down on the counter, and pulled me off of my chair and to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Inuyasha glanced back at the bar once again and became nervous when Kagome wasn't there.

Spinning Kikyo, he took a moment to look around the crowd in hopes that he would find her. Unfortunately his nose wasn't working quite well due to the god-awful smell of alcohol and the sweating bodies of the people on the dance floor.

Finally, he saw her. With Kouga.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth when he saw the two of them in an embrace.

And then he witnessed Kouga leaning closer and he snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

"Kouga, maybe we should sit down. You're probably already drunk even though you look sober." I told him.

He pulled me closer to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm a demon so my alcohol tolerance is higher than yours. I'll be fine." he said, laughing it off and shaking his head.

I wasn't convinced. Even though he sounded normal I could still hear it in his voice and I noticed that the whites of his eyes were glassy and tinted pink.

Soon, my thoughts were interrupted when I realized that Kouga was coming closer.

"You're sooo beautiful, Kagome..." he slurred.

"K-Kouga, I—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" a voice yelled.

Suddenly, Kouga was pulled away from me and was growling at a furious Inuyasha.

"_I'm_ about to kiss my woman. Do you_ mind_, dog shit?" he snarled.

However, when I looked at Inuyasha, my heart sped up in worry.

His eyes were slowly bleeding red and his fangs were getting larger.

"Mind repeating that, wolf?" Inuyasha said with a sinister smile, balling his hands into fists.

Kouga smirked at him. In my head I prayed that he wouldn't do anything else that was stupid.

"Sure, dog. To put it simply, Kagome. Is. _Mine_."

* * *

><p><em> ! ! !<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face and now the two of them were rolling on the floor, exchanging hits.<p>

I yelled for them to get off of each other but I knew that I couldn't do much. Even the club bouncers couldn't separate the two demons.

Miroku sat the still drunken Sango down on one of the chairs and pushed through the cheering crowd to call for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was now on top of an unconscious Kouga, still punching him and breathing heavily.

Luckily, Sesshomaru arrived quickly pulled Inuyasha off of him with a bit struggle necessary to do so.

"Get the fuck off me, Sesshomaru! He needs to learn his lesson!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get out of his brother's arms.

I turned to look at Kouga and gasped.

He seemed so broken. There was blood smeared all over his face and clothes. He had a black eye and he probably even had a few broken ribs from when Inuyasha tackled him.

I ran to him, ignoring Inuyasha's aggravated screams at me.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Why are you running to him? That bastard deserves to burn in hell!"

I faced Inuyasha with frustrated eyes, silently asking him to calm down. I winced when I saw that his claws pierced the skin on Sesshomaru's arms as he held him.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru! I—" Before he could continue, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the head, temporarily knocking him out.

My eyes widened and I gazed up at Sesshomaru in shock.

"Would you rather I let him kill the wolf?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head quickly and with that, he hoisted Inuyasha over his shoulder and walk out of the night club.'

"Uh, Kagome are you okay if I leave Sango with you. I'm gonna need to get Kouga some help." Miroku said.

I smiled nervously and moved the hair out of Sango's face as I watched Miroku carry Kouga out.

We've been at the club for less than an hour and the night was already ruined.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

With that, I waved goodbye to Miroku, called a cab, and lugged Sango all the way back to her hotel room to tuck her into bed.

* * *

><p>Later on, I was out of my outfit and into something more comfortable, watching tv.<p>

It was around 10 p.m. when I got a phone call from a number I didn't know.

Raising an eyebrow, I picked it up and spoke. "Hello...?" I said, wondering who it could be.

"Ah, Kagome? It's Miroku." the voice said over the phone.

I smiled. "Hey Miroku, what's up? Are Inuyasha and Kouga okay?" I asked, praying that they were.

"Yeah, they're fine. Kouga was still unconscious when I was leaving the hospital but he'll be out in about two days. Inuyasha sure did a number on him." he said sympathetically.

I nodded in agreement. "What about Inuyasha? How's he doing?" I wondered, genuinely concerned.

"He's fine. Just bitching and moaning as usual. By the way, he wants to see you. I know it's pretty late but do you think you could come over for a while? It'll really help calm him down if you were here." he asked hopefully.

I took a short moment to think about it and told him I would.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I told him.

"Thanks, Kagome! See ya later!" he said with relief.

"Bye. See you soon." And with that, I hung up and got dressed once more.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Setsumi Hotel, I pushed the button to the elevator repeatedly.<p>

No matter what, it still didn't come fast enough.

Finally, after about another minute, it arrived and the door opened.

I pressed the number six and shuffled my feet as I went up.

Once I got out, I ran to Inuyasha's suite (reminding myself not to confuse it with another suite) and knocked on his door.

In a few seconds it opened and I walked in without a second thought.

"Inuyasha are you—" I stopped when I noticed that Sesshomaru and Miroku were also in the room, as well as Inuyasha, who was sitting on the red carpeted floor.

Exchanging looks, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked to the door and I moved aside to let them pass.

I nodded to them both in thanks and closed the door for some privacy.

Then, I turned back to Inuyasha to ask once more if he was okay, but that was until I noticed the meat that Inuyasha was holding on his eye.

I almost burst out laughing despite the situation but I tried to hold it in for Inuyasha's sake.

Unfortunately, he saw right through it.

"Hope ya like steak." he muttered, scowling at me and got off the floor to put the steak back into the freezer.

After that, he sat back down on the floor, folded his legs, and leaned on an elbow, tapping his claws against his knee.

I sweat dropped at his sulky attitude and decided to sit next to him on the carpet.

Since he was apparently ignoring me now, I decided to start the conversation.

"If you're gonna ignore me, why did Miroku tell me you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Keh! Miroku's a pervert. _He_ was the one who wanted to see you. _Not me_." he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So why are you mad at me then?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm not mad. Just because you ran to Kouga and defended the bastard doesn't mean I'm mad. I'm perfectly _fine_." he said, clenching his fist.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, Inuyasha. Sorry for upsetting you." I apologize with a small smile.

"K-Keh! I said I wasn't mad, so whatever." he mumbled. Even though he turned away I could see the tiniest blush on gracing his cheeks.

"So...you beat up a fellow band mate and put him in the hospital just because he tried to kiss me?" I asked, wondering how he would respond to that.

He bow his head and smirked before gazing at me.

"What can I say? I'm in love."

I giggled at his plain answer. "Love is quite dysfunctional then, isn't it?" I asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Inuyasha moved closer until I fell back on the carpet.

"I-Inuyasha, your eye!"I said, trying to get him away. Now he was straddling me.

"It depends how much you love that person and how far you'll go for them." I felt the warmth in my cheeks and knew that I was blushing deeply.

Once more he moved closer, about two inches away from actually kissing me.

"You know I'll fight to the end of the world for you, right Kagome?" he whispered.

I smiled and nodded once. I knew it was true. No matter what we've been through I knew_ for sure_ that he always would.

His hair was like a curtain around the two of us. Our hair intertwined on the carpet in a wave of silver and black.

Our eyes locked for the umpteenth time. Cobalt clashing with Amber. And finally, with a quick peck on the lips, he pulled back with a smirk.

"I'll kill you if you tell." he said, getting off of me.

He stood up and held out a clawed hand for me to grab in order to help me up.

Taking a few seconds to collect my thoughts, I squeaked and shot up, ignoring the hand he offered.

I quickly grabbed a cushion from off the couch and began to hit him with it as punishment for kissing me.

"K-Kagome, wait!"he begged. I hit him with the cushion mercilessly as he tried to block me with his arms.

"You perverted dog!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's it for this chapter! There was a fight at the club between Inuyasha and Kouga and in the end there was some fluff...and then pillow violence from Kagome. Hope you enjoyed. Wowzerz, I had so much fun for the past two weeks. I had my senior trip last week for three days and then I had my prom about three or four days ago. And I'm graduating on the 21st. Hell yeah! I'm going to Murrow High school for instrumental arts so I can't wait! Anyway, next chapter will be out soon. So remember, feedback is LOVE. Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	15. Invitations and Canine Conflicts

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong> ~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kouga's<em> _POV_

Okay so for the record, the ONLY reason that mutt as able to hit me was because I was tipsy.

He was just jealous because Kagome likes me more than him.

_"Shut up, asshole. The readers know your lying. I mean, who could resist me and my ears?"_

_"Your ears? You mean those stupid little triangles on your head?"_

_"Fuck you, wolf shit!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**Invitations and Canine Conflicts**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>_**  
><strong>

At around 11 p.m. I drove Kagome back to her hotel, ignoring her refusals by saying that she could go home by herself.

Not on my watch.

At the the entrance of the hotel, I pulled out two tickets from my pocket.

Kagome looked up at me in question.

"I almost forgot. These are for you." I said, giving them to her.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Tickets to BP's next concert. We're playing tomorrow night at 8 and I was wondering if you'd be able to come. If you want, you could even bring your manager along." I offered with a flirty wink.

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Thanks! I should be free tomorrow night so I'll see you there." she replied.

I smirked.

"Great."

* * *

><p>When I got back to the hotel and was on my way to my suite, I was greeted by wolf shit.<p>

"Honestly, jackass. You try too hard...she's _obviously_ not into you." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Keh! Oh _really_? She's mine dip shit, so back off!" I yelled in his face.

"Since when was Kagome yours? If I didn't know any better I would say you fucked up with her...at least that's what Miroku told me." he replied.

My eye twitched when he mentioned Miroku. That bastard has a huge mouth, doesn't he? I decided to brush it off for the moment.

"And yet, Kagome likes me more than you. I even got to kiss her while we were in my hotel room a while ago." I smirked, leaving out the fact that I only gave Kagome a quick peck and that was it.

I heard a deep growl coming from him.

"What's wrong, Kouga? Jealous that your Kagome likes me more? I bet you never even got the chance to get close to her after making yourself look like the idiot you are. She probably thinks of you as nothing but a sloppy drunk, don't cha think?" I laughed.

"Shut it, _dog_!"

"Tell me, _Kouga_...Have you ever seen Kagome fully? It's quite a sight, I must say. I wonder if she still has that cute little mark on her—_SHUT UP!_"

I was interrupted by Miroku, who opened his door and stood in between Kouga and I.

Even though he had shaving cream covering the entire right side of his face, and was sporting an _extremely_ floral shower cap, we could still see his professional side coming out.

"You guys, this has to stop. Kouga, your arm is almost fully healed from the fight and Inuyasha, your eye isn't black anymore._ Thank goodness_ you idiots are demons or else you'd both look like_ shit_ for tomorrow's concert! Now, I want you both to get your asses into your suites. I do not _care_ if you drink, sleep or watch a porno flick. All I know is that you two are going to be ready at _SEVEN_ in the morning or so help me I will kick _both_ of your asses! Are we understood?" Miroku yelled.

The two of us nodded quickly and Miroku immediately slammed the door in our faces once he was satisfied.

After that was over, Kouga and I exchanged glares.

I smirked in his face and stretched my arms, yawning.

"Well anyway, _I'm_ gonna get ready for my date with _Kagome_ tomorrow." I lied. There was no date, but I would do anything to get thyat bastard riled up...even go on a date with Kikyo...not really.

I walked away in triumph, knowing that I won this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh! I can't believe it took me almost three damn weeks to update...THIS! Consider this a filler chapter! Trust me, there's more to come and from here, the plot thickens! So just remember, Favorites + Alerts + Reviews make me go FAR...hehe, I just thought of that. Please help get F.A.R. in this story. Please review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	16. Kiss

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV <em>

Ya know, Kouga's been annoying me quite a bit lately.

Wouldn't it be fucking amazing if I embarrassed him in front of all our fans?

I'm a fucking genius!

_"Shut up, dog piss!"_

_"Make me, asswipe!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**Kiss**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>The Next Day... 7:30 p.m. (Normal POV)<span> _

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Is my collar fixed correctly?"

"How's my hair?"

As Black Phoenix prepared to perform in half an hour, the dressing room was filled with Inuyasha's questions about his own appearance.

"For the last time, you look_ fine_!" Miroku yelled, ready to break his clipboard in half.

Inuyasha shrugged and cracked his neck, trying to calm down.

This was probably the first BP concert that Kagome's ever went to ever since they broke up. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Warm-ups!" their trainer called.

The entire band walked into the warm-up room.

Kikyo sang a few scales and parts of their songs.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tuned their electric and bass guitars and played a bit.

Kouga was busy tuning his drums and beating them a little to get ready for the concert.

It was 8:00 when Black Phoenix was called to take the stage.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were the last ones to get on.

"Let's make this count for Kagome." Kikyo heard Inuyasha mumble to himself.

Nobody noticed how tightly she clenched her fists.

She refused to lose Inuyasha to her.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I walked into the concert building with Sango, trying to push past the people to that I could be closer up in front.<p>

In the end I was mildly satisfied being in between the front and middle.

Black Phoenix took the stage, the dark indigo and violet lights shining over their bodies.

I smiled. Even though they played different music than mine, I still enjoyed them.

They were hypnotic. They were dark.

It contrasted perfectly with the soulful and angelic singer I was said to be.

. . .

And the band started playing.

The notes hit the back wall of the concert building, bouncing off of it and into the audience's senses.

I was also quite a fan of Black Phoenix's music. I would never admit that to Inuyasha, however.

Black Phoenix played one last song before the intermission and it was one of their best performances for sure.

I focused on how Inuyasha's fingers glided across the strings of his guitar effortlessly.

And then I glanced over to Kikyo. Her dark beauty cast a wondrous shadow on stage as the daring lyrics left her body.

I was entranced from the beginning to the end...

And then my heart dropped.

At the end of the song, Kikyo pulled Inuyasha into a deep, domineering kiss.

She smirked into the bewildered crowd and along with Inuyasha, she walked behind the curtains to get ready for the second half of the concert.

Sango's jaw dropped quite comically next to me but I ignored. I was too shaken up over the kiss.

Sango didn't say much to me, realizing that I was oblivious to everything else going on around me.

I mentally thanked her.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I walked off stage pissed as hell.<p>

What would Kagome and the rest of the world think?

I walked up to Kikyo, who was on her way to her dressing room and roughly turned her around by her shoulders.

"Kikyo, what the hell was that?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Consider the kiss...my own special way of staking my claim on you." she smiled flirtatiously.

I dug my claws into the palms of my hands, slowly losing control.

"Didn't you realize that I've been trying to impress Kagome this entire time? What is she gonna think, you _idiot?_" I yelled.

The stage crew looked at us due to the scene I was making.

"The kiss was a message to Kagome also. She needed to know that you're _mine_." she replied with a sultry look in her eyes.

"_Dammit_! Why do you have to be such a bitch for, Kikyo?" I yelled in frustration.

I saw Miroku quickly running to us, looking ready to kill us both.

"That's _enough_, you two! Finish getting your asses ready. You have five minutes til you get back on stage!" he intervened, coming in between us.

With that, I gave Kikyo a disgusted look before walking to my own dressing room.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

Soon enough, Black Phoenix returned to the stage, the crowd still mumbling about what they've recently just witnessed.

In all the ruckus, I managed to push myself to the front row, closest the stage.

I ignored the squealing fans that took notice of me and stared up at Inuyasha.

Could he see me from up there on stage?

When I sang on stage, it was like nobody was there...was it like that for him too?

Then I glanced at Kikyo, who looked so majestic in the spotlight.

She and Inuyasha were made for each other. With people like them in the same band, things were meant to happen.

In the end, does Inuyasha really want me up there with him?

Do I want to sing on stage with him right next to me like we used to?

.

.

.

_"Why do you want me to join your band? You know I can't sing!"_

_"I'll teach you."_

_"You put too much faith in me, Inuyasha."  
><em>

_"That's because I know you'll do great things." _

.

.

.

My thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha's guitar solo came once more.

Eventually, I glanced back up at him, only to see him staring down at me with his piercing gaze.

I was trapped in his heated amber pools as my breath hitched in my throat at the intense gleam in his eyes.

Was he trying to tell me something? I didn't understand.

And then...it happened to fast.

He dropped his guitar carelessly, jumped off stage, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the concert building before the fans could follow.

In the end, let's just say that the Black Phoenix concert wasn't that much of a success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for this chapter! Kikyo kissed Inuyasha while Kagome watched! Then Inuyasha abandoned the concert and ran off with Kagome! What will happen next? Please help me get F.A.R! Feedback is love! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	17. Words Unsaid and Unsure Actions

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Miroku's POV<em>

I can't believe it!

My lovely Sango came to see me!

_"No I didn't, you idiot I came to see the band!"_

_"Well, I'm the band's manager! Maybe we could get together and form our own band, eh?"_

_ ! ! !_

_"You pervert!"_

_"It's this cursed hand!" _

* * *

><p><strong>~Words Unsaid and Unsure Actions~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him, running past the ticket booth and out of the parking lot.

He slowed down his pace when he and Kagome reached and alley, leaning on opposite sides of the brick walls.

Inuyasha looked up and examined Kagome's face. He knew for sure that she saw the kiss.

Slowly, his face came closer with Kagome unable to move out of the way.

Instead, she delivered a slap across his face, leaving a red hand print as evidence of what transpired.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in pain and bewilderment.

Before he could respond, Kagome was already turning the corner in order to evacuate the situation.

Once again, Inuyasha followed the singer, trying to reason with her.

"Kagome, wait! Dammit, it's not what you think! You saw her kiss me, not the other way around!" he explained.

"You took your time to pull away, didn't you?" she mumbled in return, quickening her pace.

"Kagome, I—" he stopped when she abruptly turned around to face him.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked bluntly, her eyes narrowed at him.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

My eyes widened at her question.

"Why is it any of your business who I sleep with anyway?" I asked, raising my voice.

Suddenly, the slight scent of tears assaulted my nose.

I looked down at Kagome and felt like punching myself.

She was crying.

Her tiny hands were balled into fists and hiding her eyes from me.

She looked so different from the fiery girl I've always known.

Small.

Vulnerable.

It was one of those moments that I realized that she actually did care.

The kiss hurt her.

My eyes softened and I sighed heavily.

"Look...I haven't been with anybody but you. Happy? Was that why you came?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

She simply shook her head, her tears drying up.

"I wanted to see you..."she muttered, puffing her cheeks and blushing at how pathetic she sounded.

I sent her a small smile, noticing how annoyed she was at herself for admitting something like that.

"So...are you okay now...?" I asked softly, as if trying not to break the calm silence between us.

She nodded and smiled.

I leaned my head against the brick wall and looked up at the night sky.

"You shouldn't cry...you look really ugly when you do. Smile more often for me, okay?" I whispered.

"Uh huh." she agreed, scuffing her shoe across the pavement quietly.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"You do know that the rest of your band is gonna kill you, right?"

"Yup." I nodded with a smirk.

"You're not completely safe either, Kagome." I joked.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"Your manager's gonna kill you. And probably all of my fan girls too..."

We laughed at the exchange and the mood was light once more.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

"Do you maybe...wanna get out of here? We could get some ramen or something." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome grinned and nodded.

The night echoed with the sound of the giggling singer being pulled to the nearest ramen shop by the energetic guitarist.

* * *

><p><strong>NEWSFLASH!<strong>

**Concert Kisses and Competitions!**

_Kikyo Tatsuki, lead singer of Black Phoenix KISSES fellow member, Inuyasha Takahashi on stage!_**  
><strong>

_However, during the second half of the concert,Inuyasha sweeps 'Endless Story' singer, __Kagome Higurashi _

_off of her feet and whisks her out of the concert building right __in the middle of the song!_

_Who is Inuyasha Takahashi truly interested in?_

_Kikyo, gorgeous fellow member of Black Phoenix?_

_Or Kagome, the beauty whom Inuyasha already admits to having feelings for_

_ and who once had history with the guitarist?_

_Is this the beginning of a love triangle?_

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...(Inuyasha's POV)<em>

After reading the magazine article, I ran a hand down my face.

"Fucking media..." I muttered.

As I drank from my water bottle, I heard a knock on the door of my hotel room and I prayed to Kami that it wasn't Kikyo.

When I opened the door, it was quite the opposite.

"Kagome? Wh—" she cut me off with a kiss.

Unfortunately, before I could respond, she pulled away and looked up at me with determination in those electric blue orbs.

"I won't lose you again. Not to her."she said briefly.

With that, she walked away before I could take in what she just said.

What is up with women and their mixed signals?

I will never understand them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! I got this chapter up fairly quicker than the rest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come! Until then, help me get F.A.R. Feedback=LOVE. Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	18. Rain on my Parade

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru's POV<span>_

Mind if I ask a question?

Why are you humans so idiotic?

I once believed that there was actually a limit to your idiocy, but once again, I overestimated your kind.

_"Hey, Sesshomaru! Smell my thumb!"_

_"Why would I want to smell your thumb, monk?"_

_"It smells cool!" _

And you people wonder why I despise humans...

* * *

><p><strong>**Rain on my Parade**<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span>_

As I left the Setsumi Hotel, I immediately wanted to smack myself.

"What have I done?" I mumbled dejectedly.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

I spent the next couple of hours at the recording studio in Kyoto until I left at 6:45 p.m.

The day was quite unsuccessful because I couldn't concentrate on my singing.

Inuyasha was on my mind for the last eight hours.

That idiot. Even when he's not here, he's still here.

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to the hotel with me, Sango decided to abandon me to go out for drinks with Miroku, so I was all alone.<p>

From the recording studio, it took me about 45 minutes to get home by train.

I knew that I'd rather not take my limo everywhere, but at times like these, I wished I could have a ride back to my hotel right now.

But in the end, I was quite grateful. It gave me time to think.

And then, it started to rain.

Just wonderful.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance that I didn't even have an umbrella on me, not to mention the fact that my shirt was becoming increasingly see-through.

I wrapped my arms around myself in a feeble attempt to protect my body from the cold droplets hitting my skin.

I increased my pace on the way to the train station, trying not to focus on the pitter-patter of rain striking the pavement.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe." a voice said.<p>

I stopped walking and stiffened immediately.

I knew that voice.

I slowly turned my head to my left and my jaw dropped.

There he was, in his black jeep grand cherokee, watching me with a smirk playing on his lips. I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Need a ride?" he asked smoothly.

As much as I wanted to, I let my pride get the best of me and refused.

"You sure?" he asked, looking at me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, turning my nose up defiantly. I heard Inuyasha sigh.

"Just get in the car, Kagome." he ordered.

"No." I answered once more.

"You're soaked." he chided with humor in his voice.

"S-So what! Maybe I like being wet!"

He smirked.

"Pervert! I'll be fine on my own. The station is only two blocks away."

"Yeah but then you'll have to wait for the train. Then the train takes about twenty minutes to get to inner-city Tokyo. And then it'll take about fifteen minutes for you to walk back to the Yukimo Hotel, right? Then again, it'll probably take ever longer for you judging by those tiny little legs of yours." he explained teasingly.

I folded my arms. "I'll be fine!"

Before I was able to continue walking in the opposite direction, Inuyasha got out of his car and I found myself being carried over his shoulder back to the vehicle.

"H-Hey put me down!"

"No thanks."

"You can't do this!"

"Still gonna."

"I wanna walk!"

"Too bad."

"I have rights!"

"No you don't."

And with that, he opened the passenger door, grabbed the seat belt and tied it in a knot to keep me in my seat.

Satisfied with his work, he walked around the car and took his place in the driver's seat.

He started driving and I noticed that he was taking a different route.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him.

"To my hotel. It's only ten minutes away so we're gonna get ourselves dried off and we're gonna hang out." he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hang out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"What if I don't want to hang out with you?" I replied.

"Keh! You made me get wet by coming out into the rain to get you, you're getting my car seat wet as of now so you owe me, and both of our managers are at some bar getting drunk. Probably even fucking. So since I'm bored and you're lonely, we're gonna hang out whether you like it or not. Okay, sweetheart?" he said with a devilish smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't like you." I muttered.

"Yes you do. Your kiss said it all." he teased.

My eyes widened. Dammit! I was hoping he forgot about that!

"I hate you." I said casually.

"I love you."

"You _do_ realize that this is kidnap, right?"

"Nobody's gonna believe you. You're a singer, I'm a rocker. When the press sees, they're just gonna think we're going on another _escapade_." he explained.

I merely glared at him.

"Besides," he continued when we met a stoplight, "It's not kidnap if you wanted me to whisk you away." he replied, meeting my gaze.

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	19. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Kikyo's POV<span>_

Inuyasha hasn't spoken to me since I kissed him at the concert.

I doubt he meant it when he called me a bitch.

After all, he's a dog demon, right? If anything, he called me a female dog.

Therefore, I'm his mate!

Oh, Inuyasha...I knew you'd come around...

* * *

><p><strong>**Calm Before the Storm**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

Inuyasha and I spent the entire car ride bickering.

He complained about getting wet and I told him it was his fault for kidnapping me.

When we got to the Setsumi Hotel, we ignored looks from the workers and quickly walked to Inuyasha hotel room.

At the door, we both stood on the black doormat and removed our shoes.

Once we put them away, Inuyasha waved me over to follow him to his room.

I nodded and quietly complied.

When I walked in, I found his searching his drawers for dry clothes.

Soon after, he finally found a shirt and threw it to me.

"Here ya go, polka dot." he teased.

"Polka dot?" I questioned, catching the shirt with ease.

He gave me his signature smirk once more and his eyes went lower.

I followed his gaze, only to find that my shirt was completely soaked through, exposing my bra.

With lightning speed I wrapped my arms around my chest and ran to the bathroom, hearing Inuyasha's laughter behind me.

"That pervert..." I mumbled as I squeezed the rain water from my hair and discarded my wet clothes.

Before leaving the bathroom, I took a quick look in the mirror.

The shirt was falling off one shoulder slightly and it reached down to my knees.

I blushed, remembering that this wasn't the first time I've worn the idiot's clothes.

For the umpteenth time in the past few months since my American tour was cancelled, I've always seemed to be put in situations like this when it came to Inuyasha.

Feel free to kill me now...

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the bathroom, I was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Inuyasha.<p>

And being the complete _idiot_ I was, I squeaked and covered my eyes.

Once more, Inuyasha smirked as e looked at me.

"Calm down, love. You've seen me with even less clothing a bunch of times. This shouldn't affect you in any way." he commented with a suggestive wink.

I rolled my eyes, trying to rid myself of the red hue that tinted my cheeks.

Why is he always the person to make me act like a teenage girl?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Sango and Miroku...<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miroku what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right now?" Sango asked, sipping on her martini.<p>

"I don't know...Inuyasha's probably trying to seduce Kagome and failing terribly." Miroku pondered, rubbing his date's thigh.

"You mean like you're trying to do to me now?" she muttered, clenching her teeth.

"Huh?"

"Remove your appendage from my person or I will be forced to remove it _for_ you..." the female manager threatened.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back to Inuyasha and Kagome (Normal POV)<span>_

Back in Inuyasha's suite, the two were finding multiple ways to end their boredom.

"Can't we just make out?" Inuyasha suggested for the third time.

"No!" Kagome refused.

She was busy laying on the couch cozily and glaring at her tormentor.

All she got in response was a smirk before he joined her by laying down at the opposite side of the couch.

The singer shuddered. "Your feet are cold." she complained.

"Too bad. I got wet by the rain by leaving my car to get you, so we're even." he replied, touching her bare legs with his freezing limbs.

* * *

><p>The next hour was spent with the couple occupying themselves by throwing grapes into each other's mouths.<p>

"Are you still as good as you were before?" Kagome asked, picking up a grape, getting ready to begin.

"Hell yeah. Still a pro." he said cockily. Sure enough, he caught the grape in his mouth and chewed.

However, when it was Kagome's turn, she failed to notice that he picked up _three_ grapes from the bowl.

In the end, the singer was pelted in the face, not catching a thing.

Inuyasha:1

Kagome:0

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's POV<span> _

That night, Inuyasha and I shared his bed.

After about half an hour of arguing, I got him to agree that we would keep our hands to ourselves.

Apparently, Inuyasha was unable to control himself even in his sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, the moonlight shining over our bodies as I found myself wrapping in his arms.

My head rested on his bare chest and I traced tiny circles on him with my finger.

I couldn't help but wonder why things happened the way they did.

Not just the events from three years ago. Everything in general.

Why did I agree to have ramen with him?

Why did I spend so much time with him?

Why did I feel a pain in my chest when he and Kikyo kissed?

And why do I feel my heart beating at a faster pace whenever I'm near him?

It can't be love. It couldn't be fate.

I probably would've believed in those things back when I was 17, but I stopped when I was 20.

Even now, I still remember...when things fell apart...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"I got an offer from Toma Industries."_

_._

_"That's great, Inuyasha!"_

_. _

_"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you."_

_._

_"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. We'll find time to see each other. You should do what you want in life!"_

_._

_"Even if it means going to Tokyo?"_

* * *

><p>I was broken from my thoughts when Inuyasha pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair.<p>

_'Damn you, Inuyasha. Why did you make me like you?'_ I thought before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...(Normal POV)<em>

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and there he was, staring at her with those exotic orbs.

"Good morning, sunshine." he whispered huskily.

She felt her entire face heat up from the close proximity and stumbled out of the bed, glaring at him from her spot on the carpeted floor.

Inuyasha sat up in bed, revealing his bare chest as he leaned against the headboard, flipping his messy hair out of his face.

He looked at Kagome up and down with satisfaction.

"Damn, you should wear my clothes more often." he said, licking his fangs.

His object of interest only furrowed her brows and stood up, pulling the shirt down as far as it could go.

"Pervert." she muttered casually with a blush before making her way to the bathroom.

However, before she walked in, her cell phone vibrated on the dresser and she went to answer it.

Inuyasha watched the play of emotions on her face as she listened to who he thought was he manager.

Finally, when she hung up, he was ready to bombard her with questions about the call and her sudden cloudy mood.

"Kagome, wha—SLAM!"

The bathroom door was pulled shut and the sound of the shower starting followed.

About two minutes passed until Inuyasha heard his own cell phone ring.

It was Miroku.

"Hey, asshole. Had fun last night?"he answered.

_"You have a conference today. They won't be in the dark any longer."_

"In the dark? About what?"

_"The press wants to know why you and Kagome broke up."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! The time has come! In the next chapter you will find out why Inuyasha and Kagome broke up, but only the basic reasons because they don't want the press to know EVERYTHING. The chapter after that, there will be an actual FLASHBACK of the break up so that you will know the full story. Anyway, Please Review (trying to get more) and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	20. Our Finale

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Kouga's POV<span> _

Okay, here's the thing.

Inuyasha fucked up...or that's what I heard from Miroku when he told me about what happened between him and Kagome.

I don't know _how_, but he still ended up getting closer to her.

What type of shit is that?_ Really?_

Anyway, I'll let them be. After all, Kagome's still refusing his advances.

It's only a matter of time before he messes up again and I could win Kagome's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>**Our Finale**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

They stood in front of a podium, blinded by cameras flashing and deafened by the loud crowd of reporters.

The people were smiling. The superstars held themselves back from calling them out on their ingenuity.

The press compassionate at all. They were ruthless blood-sucking beasts who would do anything to sink their teeth in a story.

The questions started out slowly and light. One by one, sponsors from different organizations were answered.

Still, the crowd was unsatisfied.

They went back to the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Inuyasha! I am Akira Himiko from Tokyo Times! Our resources tell us that you two were once in a band together. Is this true?" A female reporter asked.<p>

"Yes. It was called Broken Skylines." Inuyasha spoke briefly.

Kagome looked up at him. His tone was so cold that it seemed unrecognizable.

That just showed that he was just as pissed at she was that the press wouldn't mind their own business.

More reporters raised their hands, shouting their questions.

Kagome pointed to a man standing in the back of the crowd.

"I am Yusuke Katsunagi from Hirohito Moments. Did being in the same band bring you closer?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

The singer answered truthfully. "Absolutely. It was...a whirlwind romance after that. Inuyasha always flirted and annoyed me, but somewhere along the way, I guess you could say that I eventually warmed up to it."

"Hell yeah! She was most definitely playing hard to get. I remember locking us both in the equipment room of the club we played at until she finally admitted that she liked me! It took _three hours_." Inuyasha said, smiling at the memory.

The mood became warmer between the two. Even Sango and Miroku noticed as they watched from the sidelines.

But all of that ended when the next reporters stated her question.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! I am Midori Sagashima of Kyoto's Kutz. We would like to know...how did your relationship end?" she asked, arching a thin eyebrow.

The couple hesitated and glanced at each other.

They silently agreed to settle it on a quick game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with their hands behind the podium where no one would see.

They stared forward, for a few short seconds before the one match determined who would explain.

Kagome lost. She opened her mouth to speak and everyone in the room was silently, especially Inuyasha.

"The two of us broke up before Inuyasha came here to Tokyo to join Black Phoenix. We both lived in Hiroshima and Broken Skylines was the band we were both involved in back then. He's...extremely talented and was discovered by Myoga Toma three years ago. It was sad to see him leave Hiroshima to go to Tokyo, but I didn't want to hold Inuyasha back. After he left, that was it. We never called each other. We basically cut off all ties. The year after Inuyasha left, I made my own debut and became a member of Toma Industries. But even though we were in the same company, we didn't really acknowledge each other for the next two years, until just a few months ago after the drunken confession." Kagome explained.

The conference was being recorded live, the entire world knew what happened in only a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who returned his gaze with pained eyes. However, the look in her eyes disappeared as she put on her poker face and faced the crowd once more, asking if they had anymore questions.

Poker face. The expression that she taught herself to become an expert in whenever she felt pain in her heart. It was what made her feel safe...powerful, even.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! I am Riku Matsuri from the Girin Dachi show. I've noticed that during your past interviews on other shows, you've always seemed to avoid the question everybody wants to know." she spoke, eyes wide while sporting an oversized blue microphone.<p>

"And what question is that?" Kagome asked, still keeping up her poker face.

"Are you still in love with Inuyasha Takahashi? Have you ever thought of getting back together with him, now that you're both in Tokyo?"the reporter pushed.

"I am...unsure of my feelings towards Inuyasha. I do, however hold great respect for him. But when it comes to possibly rekindling our fire, I would never even dream about it. It would cause too much turmoil." The singer replied calmly, not breaking her facade.

She tried her best to ignore the piercing gaze that Inuyasha gave her.

* * *

><p>When the press conference was over, Inuyasha looked all over the place for Kagome.<p>

Even Sango, her own manager didn't know where she disappeared to.

After another five minutes, he was called outside by Sango, who waited at the side of the road.

"She left." She mumbled, giving Inuyasha a sympathetic look.

"What?"

"The limo's gone. Kagome went back to the hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! Now you know most of what happened between them! Next chapter will include a FLASHBACK of what happened! **

**Until then Please Review (trying to get more feedback for my health ) and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	21. Bittersweet Rhapsody

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>_

"Inuyasha, you're _so_ handsome!" a female fan swooned.

"Why thank you, beautiful." I said, winking at her.

"You're in such good shape too..." she said, rubbing her hands up and down my biceps.

"Uh, Inuyasha...you _do_ realize that she...is a _he_, right?" Miroku whispered to me.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**Bittersweet Rhapsody**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Soon after Kagome left, Sango took a cab home, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha at the conference building with the buzzing photographers.

She got there approximately fifteen minutes after Kagome got to the hotel and locked herself in her suite.

Lucky for Sango, she had the spare key. Slowly, she inserted the card and opened the door, walking to the living room, where Kagome buried her head into one of the cushions on her couch.

Sango was about to say something to comfort her friend, but she was interrupted by the sound of the hotel phone ringing. She huffed in annoyance and answered.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's me. Can I talk to Kagome?"

"I don't know if she wants to—Just let me speak to her, Sango!" the voice yelled.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the line, Inuyasha was becoming increasingly upset with the situation.<p>

He held his cell phone up to his face as he walked into the Yokima Hotel and up the stairs.

His shoes tapped against the carpeted floor as he walked to the front of room 703.

He was about to knock when he overheard Sango telling Kagome that he was on the phone...

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Inuyasha's on the phone for you." the manager replied.<p>

"Im not here!" she yelled into the soft cushion.

"He _knows_ you're here, Kagome." Sango explained, furrowing her brows.

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't have a reason to be with him anymore, so let's leave it at that." Kagome replied painfully.

"You love him. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Keh!" Kagome spat, a blush growing on her face.

"Inuyasha says that."

"Feh!"

"He says that too."

Kagome stood up from the couch, grabbed the phone, and hung up, unaware that Inuyasha was outside the door, listening to everything they were saying.

"Kagome...what happened between you too?" Sango asked with worry.

"You know the truth already, Sango."

"No, I only know about what you told the press. I want to know your side of the story." she whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

By now, Inuyasha had his ear pressed up against the door.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before answering.<p>

"Toma Industries asked Inuyasha to leave our hometown of Hiroshima and come here to Tokyo to join Black Phoenix. It seemed like a pretty good idea, since Sesshomaru got discovered first and was already in the band. They would be the dynamic duo because of their hair and eyes. When he told me, I was genuinely happy for him. After all, Inuyasha was the one who taught me to sing. I learned everything from him, Sango." I confided.

Sango nodded, allowing me to go on.

"The night he told me about Tokyo, he tried making me feel better by saying he didn't want to join BP, but I knew he lied because he didn't want to break my heart. I knew that being discovered for his music was his dream. It was what kept him going every day. That's why I told him to go. I even refused to go with him because I soon began to share that dream. All because of him." I mumbled.

"But Kagome...why didn't you go to Tokyo with him? You probably would've become famous too, ya know." Sango suggested.

"That wasn't the kind of fame I wanted, Sango. I wanted to be discovered on my own instead of being known as 'The Rockstar's Girlfriend'. To be honest...Inuyasha was the true reason I wanted to sing. Back in Hiroshima when I became a member of Broken Skylines, I sang mostly for him and sometimes for our fans at the club we played at. But after Inuyasha left, I suddenly wanted to sing for myself. When I was happy...when things seemed hard...I wanted my fans to feel what I felt and maybe even sing along. I decided to sing for the audience and Inuyasha, even though he wasn't next to me anymore. It felt nice. The year after Inuyasha left, two years ago, I was discovered and Inuyasha and I just left it at that. It was like the other person disappeared off the face of the earth."

"But why, Kagome? Why did you end your relationship like that? Why couldn't you keep in touch?" Sango whispered, unshed tears sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Sango, while I was still in Hiroshima and Inuyasha was in Tokyo, busy with tours and concerts, who would have the energy to keep a long distance relationship? It was already over when I saw him off on the train to Tokyo. After all, it takes 10 1/2 hours to get to Tokyo from Hiroshima. It was too far away. If I couldn't see Inuyasha everyday, I never wanted to see him again...No matter how much I loved him."

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

I shielded my eyes with my bangs and moved away from the door, sliding myself down the wall and onto the floor.

_'It hurts.' _

I held a hand to my heart.

_'It really hurts...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know I told you all that I was going to put the actual flashback up this chapter, but I PROMISE you that the flashback of their break up will be next chapter. Until then, Please Review (feedback is good for my health) and Thanks 4 Reading!**_  
><em>


	22. We Are Problematic

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 24**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Miroku's POV<span>_

**_Kaname was your average teenager...until her fifteenth birthday._**

**_She goes back in time five hundred years ago!_**

_"Where am I?"_

**_And meets a half demon neko..._**

_"Stupid wench!"_

_"You stupid cat!"_

**_Despite their differences, they must come together to destroy Naruki..._**

_"The time has come!"_

**_And stop the shards of the Shikon no Tama from getting into the wrong hands!_**

_"Nekoyasha!"_

_"Haname!"_

_"Nekoyasha!"_

_"Haname!"_

_"NEKOYASHAAA!"_

_"HANAMEEEE!"_

**_Coming to theaters soon._**

**_...x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x..._**

I wiped the single tear that was in my eye.

I most definitely have to see that movie...don't cry, Miroku.

You're a big man now.

_"Hey, lech. What ya watchin'?"_

I quickly changed the channel.

_"U-Uh, wrestling! Look at those strong men rolling around, pinning each other down! Those are the type of men who know what they want!"_

I puffed out my chest for emphasis.

_"Miroku...are you gay, man?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>**We Are Problematic**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

I finished telling my story to Sango, somehow unable to shed a tear after reliving those memories once more.

Maybe I was healing. Maybe it is true that it takes time to heal a wound.

I turned to Sango, who was currently clutching a tissue box to her chest, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know that it happened like that!" she spoke, hiccuping slightly.

"It's fine, Sango. Nobody knew. You're the first person I truly told. It feels...nice to let it out. Wait...I should be the one crying. Why are you?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on my best friend/ manager's shoulder.

"If you won't cry, then I'll do it for you!" She blurted out, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I patted her back awkwardly. I wondered if she was pregnant. If so, maybe it was the hormones making her so emotional.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sango..." I mumbled as she refused to release me from the embrace.

"You always make me worry about you, Kagome! You can't just hold your feelings in all the time!"

I froze and she only squeezed my body tighter, hoping I got the point.

All of the tears she cried was meant for me.

Every time she held me tighter was the way my heart felt when I forced myself to let go. Sango squeezed me so tight it hurt.

Almost as much as the pain I've felt in my heart since the day Inuyasha left.

"I'll be fine, Sango. I'm gonna go to the bookstore, okay? I'll see you later." I patted her head lovingly.

Sango was always like an older sister to me. She's just slightly older than me, yet right now, she's crying into her baby sister's arms.

_Why does it still feel as if she's the one comforting me instead?_

* * *

><p>I walked out of my suite, leaving Sango in the room to gather herself and stopped when I saw Inuyasha right next to the door, sitting on the floor against the wall.<p>

That was when I realized it.

He heard everything.

Silence filled the air, the only sounds coming from our soft breathing.

Finally, he spoke.

"Kagome...why are you avoiding me?" Inuyasha mumbled.

I sighed heavily. I wanted so badly to tell him to cut the bullshit. I knew he heard everything, so what was there to ask?

"What are we doing, Inuyasha? I already told you there was no way we're getting back together. What reason is there to hang out with me anymore if you know your attempts are in vain?" I asked coldly as I put my bag over my shoulder.

"But...why?" He sounded heartbroken.

"What?"

"Why are my attempts in vain?" He questioned.

"Inuyasha, I'm a singer. You are a rock star. How do you expect us to go on and try again if the same thing is bound to happen again?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I...I don't know..." he replied softly.

It was quiet after that. I want to walk away so badly but it seemed as if my feet were glued to the floor.

I took a moment to gaze at Inuyasha.

His silver hair flowed down his back like a wave. His eyes were a dull amber, due to his despair. He puffed his cheeks in frustration and tapped a black leather boot on the floor in deep thought.

"Kagome." he muttered, keeping his eyes to the ceiling.

I snapped out of my trance to answer.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever think of me? While I was gone? Did I ever come across your thoughts once in a while?" Inuyasha wondered.

I nodded slowly.

"Every time I saw you on tv. Every time I saw you in JPoP magazines. I tried so hard to forget about you and even now, it's the worst thing ever that U can't let those memories go. Whenever I thought you were just a distant memory, your face would just appear out of nowhere. I missed you, Kagome." He confessed.

"Inuyasha...do you remember the time you told me about coming here to Tokyo?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Three Years Ago...)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha was laying on his back across the width of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge.<em>

_His eyes were closed and his hands were folded behind his head._

_I stood in front of him with a playful smile on my face._

_His ears twitched, noticing my presence, and he opened one eyelid, before grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to him by surprise._

_I squeaked and we laughed together as he held me in his warm, secure embrace._

_We laid down on the bed together, our feet intertwined, and we stared at the ceiling fan._

_"I love you, Kagome." He said absently, watching the blades of the fan spin while stroking my side with his thumb._

_"I love you too." I sent a small grin his way before giving him a chaste kiss._

_. _

_. _

_._

_"Kagome, not matter what happens...you shouldn't wait for me." I heard him mutter softly._

_I turned to look at Inuyasha, furrowing my brows in confusion._

_"What are you saying? I only want you, Inuyasha. Of course I'll wait for you, silly."_

_He merely shook his head at me._

_"No, Kagome. I'm not good for you. You could've done so many things but you chose to stay with me this entire time. You should do what you want in life, Kagome. Be happy."_

_"I am happy. Just like this, here with you. I'll always be happy...see?" I replied, smiling genuinely._

_Inuyasha smirked at my childish antics and he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"What if I told you I got an offer from Toma Industries?" He asked, his signature smirk slowly faltering. At the time, I didn't notice it at all._

_"Toma Industries? That's great, Inuyasha!" I wondered why he seemed so unhappy about it._

_Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not signing with Mr. Toma. It means I'll have to leave the band." He said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_I gave him a small smile and took his hand, intertwining our fingers. I knew my Inuyasha was going to get discovered someday._

_"Just like you told me, you should do what you want in life too, right Inuyasha?" I encouraged._

_After that, his features became serious and he rolled over on top of me. _

_"Even if it means going to Tokyo?" He questioned, gazing into my eyes with those fiery orbs of his._

_._

_._

_._

_"Tokyo?" I repeated, puzzled._

_"I got an offer to join this new band called Black Phoenix. My brother plays the bass and now Myoga Toma wants me to join. He claims the fans will love the bass and electric guitarists being brothers. I don't really care though. I'm not going. I won't leave you." He promised.  
><em>

_"You're going to Tokyo, Inuyasha." I urged._

_"Keh! No, I'm not." He shot back stubbornly._

_"You're not giving up an opportunity like this!" I pleaded, putting a warm hand to his cheek. "Please, Inuyasha...don't give up your dreams just for me."_

_I gave him another small smile, reassuring him once I saw the hesitation dancing in his eyes._

_"If I do go...will you travel with me?" he asked brokenly._

_"I...can't..." I whispered, closing my eyes._

_Inuyasha nodded and buried his nose into the crook of my neck, not asking anymore questions._

_"It's times like these that I hate your sense of independence..." he chuckled sadly and kissed my hair as I stroked his ears._

_We kissed each other repeatedly, each one holding more and more passion and emotion._

_With that, we made love once more..._

_._

_._

_._

_The two of us rolled around in the scarlet bed sheets, our hair tangled in a web of black and silver._

_We embraced each other in bed...until Inuyasha reached for his cell phone and sat up in bed._

_"Hello? ?"_

_Inuyasha spoke on the phone, telling him that he was, in fact, going to Tokyo and joining Black Phoenix._

_After ending the conversation, he closed his phone and got out of bed. _

_Thinking that I was still asleep, he stroked my hair, kissed my forehead, and went to the closet for his gigantic black suitcase._

_I clutched the silver guitar pick that was around my neck for pure control. If I didn't have it, I knew that I would break down and he would be forced to stay._

_I squeezed the pick tighter, leaving a small imprint on the palm of my hand._

_Inuyasha was leaving in a week._

_So why did it feel like he was already slipping between my fingers...? _

* * *

><p>I turned to Inuyasha, who had his head in his hands. His body was trembling slightly.<p>

I never thought I'd be able to see him in such a state.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

* * *

><p>When Kagome told me about her feelings as I left, I felt like a total scumbag.<p>

Three years ago, I had to choose between the woman I loved and my music career. Being the complete _fucking idiot_ I was, I chose my career.

And even after choosing, Kagome gave her farewells with a smile and held it in this entire time.

I glanced up at her.

Her ebony bangs covered her eyes, shielding them from me. I knew that I caused her so much pain right then and there.

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I growled lowly in annoyance at myself because of it.

I am a fucking _rock star_.What kind of pussy am I that I would cry over some girl when I could get any other chick I want?

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV <em>

Inuyasha stood and took one of Kagome's hands.

"Please, Kagome...let's try again. We could fix this!" he pleaded.

"We can't Inuyasha. It just won't work out." Kagome reasoned with him trying to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"Why don't you want to be with me like before?" He questioned, venom seeping into his voice.

"I don't want a repeat of last time, Inuyasha! I tried avoiding you from the beginning, so why won't you take no for an answer?"

"Why would I take no for an answer when I've never stopped fighting for you this entire time? I'm not just gonna put so much work into something and give up just because I was shot down a bunch of times!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And that is why continuing this dysfunctional relationship is not working in our favor at all! You just won't _quit!_" Kagome shot back, rubbing her temples.

"Why must you live in the past all the time, Kagome? Just be with me now and we'll see what happens in the future!" the hanyou yelled back with frustration.

"How can you be so reckless? There's no way there'll be a 'we' or 'us' again! With our crazy schedules, tours, and the press...it's just too much! Don't forget that the only reason I'm still in Tokyo right now is because my three month tour in America was cancelled. If it wasn't for that, we probably wouldn't even_ be_ in this situation right now!"

"Why are you being so negative? This is a good thing because it gives us some clearance on our relationship!" Inuyasha explained.

"_What relationship, Inuyasha_?! You keep on talking about our_ relationship_! I'd rather just be friends than separate from you on the same terms as when you left Hiroshima!" Kagome spoke with annoyance.

"_Oh my fucking god, Kagome_! Is it _that hard_ to just go with the flow for once? Why are you worrying so much? We're both in Tokyo now, so why can't we just continue from where we left off?" Inuyasha asked harshly, clenching his hands, piercing his skin with his claws.

"Because where we left off was a crappy place! Three years ago, I thought your lack of care in the world was cute! Now, you're just being stupid, Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, the air got silent after everything was brought out on the table.

"So that's it...? No 'us'?" Inuyasha forced out through his teeth.

"No." Kagome answered without hesitation.

And that was all it took to finally get it through Inuyasha's thick skull.

It might as well have been a 'fuck you' and a slap to the face.

* * *

><p>"Keh! I can't believe I actually waited <em>three damn years<em> for you! I would've been getting laid _every night_ if I knew I'd never have a chance with the _Almighty_ Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha spat.

A hurt look flashed across Kagome's eyes but disappeared as fast as it had come. She quickly masked it with anger.

"Well, _leave_ then! Go to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha smirked sardonically. He wanted so badly to make Kagome Higurashi feel the pain he felt in his heart. He would even say things he didn't mean just for that satisfaction. Then again, he was the famous electric guitarist of Black Phoenix. He could easily find a replacement for Kagome if he wanted to.

"Ya know, Kagome...Kikyo's been after me ever since I joined Black Phoenix, but I didn't sleep with her, or _anybody_ for that matter, because I was still stuck on _you_! But now, I'm happy. Do you know _why_, Kagome Higurashi? It's because no matter what I'm doing, where I am, or who I'm with, at least I know that a hot piece of ass like _Kikyo_ will always save a spot for me in bed!"

With that, Inuyasha walked past Kagome, bumping her shoulder, and walked down the staircase all seven flights, leaving the singer frozen in the hallway.

* * *

><p>A few seconds passed as the heartbroken female gathered her thoughts, her breathing shallow and her heart pounding.<p>

Soon, she was overflown with emotions and she opened the door to her suite, her face beet red and her eyes flashing.

She didn't cry. It was quite the opposite.

She threw down chairs, she broke plates, and she almost kicked a hole in her wall as she screamed out all of her frustrations with the world until she lost her voice.

Moments later, Kagome's tantrum was over and her entire suite was messy with the floors covered in glass from everything she broke in rage.

"I should just become a lesbian! My love life would be so much _easier_ if it weren't for assholes like him!"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...(Normal POV)<em>

The day after the argument with Kagome, Inuyasha woke up in bed with his arm wrapped around an ebony haired figure.

He didn't know who or what it was, but he closed his eyes once more, nuzzling the object while trying to catch a few more winks of sleep.

However, when the realization dawned on him, his eyes cracked wide open and he sat up in bed.

He felt the bed sheets brush against his bare body as the memories of the night before flooded his mind.

As soon as it all came back to him, his head snapped to the right, where he saw Kikyo's naked back and sleeping figure.

Quickly, he stood up and put his clothes on, leaving his suite.

As soon as he left, he saw Miroku, who gave him a perverted grin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha! According to my calendar, it's been three years, four months, two weeks, six day, thirteen hours, and—" He checked his watch. "Seventeen minutes since you got laid. Congrats, man!" Miroku grinned.

"What the fuck, man?" Inuyasha deadpanned.

"What? Did you want seconds too?" he asked.

The guitarist merely rolled his eyes at his manager/best friend.

"So...How was Kagome, my friend?"

"What makes you think it was Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miroku's eyes instantly widened.

"What? Who was it then? What about Kagome?" he questioned.

"It was Kikyo...and what _about_ Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, directing the question back to Miroku.

"Are you crazy, Inuyasha?!"

"What, I used a condom." He answered humorously.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Inuyasha! You chased after Kagome this entire time just to blow it off for someone else?!"

"Yeah...so?"

"You don't leave someone you love for someone you like. You never do that." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Calm down, ass wipe. I don't like Kikyo. Kagome and I had an argument and I just needed to prove a point. Besides...Kikyo's hot but she's just not my type. She's too...clingy. That's why I went for Kagome, because she could take care of herself."

"So, you use Kikyo to get back at Kagome by sleeping with her? Way to prove your unconditional love, you dick." he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Keh! What do you know about that, you lech? You grope anything with boobs and a skirt even while your girl is right there. Go back to Sango and mind your own damn business." the hanyou seethed.

Miroku almost chuckled at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"At least my relationship is going well. How's yours? I bet it's looking pretty shitty right about now considering the fact that you treat the woman you love like shit."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I've already decided that I don't love Kagome anymore, so what's the big deal?" He asked with irritation.

"You can't just decided those things, Inuyasha. You've loved Kagome for over six years and you still love her now. You really think it's easy to let someone like that go?" The band manager reasoned.

"It was. I slept with Kikyo, didn't I?" Inuyasha responded stubbornly.

"Yeah, but tell me...did anything change?" Miroku asked with complete seriousness.

"What?"

"Did anything change? Do you still have feelings for her after spending the night with Kikyo?"

"I-I...uh..."

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha's speechlessness.

"I'll be cheering for you, man." He said.

With that, Inuyasha ran down the halls of the hotel, a million thoughts going off in his head.

He realized something.

Nothing changed.

Nothing. Fucking. _Changed_.

After everything that happened, he was still undoubtedly and unconditionally in love with Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

I rode on my motorcycle around thirty miles above the speed limit.

I was so bent on getting to Kagome that I didn't realize how fast I was going.

I zoomed past all of the cars in a desperate race to get from Tokyo to Kyoto to talk to Kagome...if she was willing.

I remember seeing a big truck. Sixteen wheels.

Soon, I heard sirens and smelled smoke.

As black dots entered my field of vision, I got a small glance of my motorcycle, which was now completely destroyed.

And then...

It got dark.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

I was laying on the couch in my hotel room, watching a movie, until my cell phone started ringing.

I reached for it on the coffee table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" All I heard was my name and then the rest was Sango babbling and crying in hysterics.

I sat up on the couch and lowed down the volume on the flat screen.

"Sango, slow down! Tell me what's wrong!" I spoke urgently.

"Inuyasha's in the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Poor Inu. I'm sorry about not updating in almost a month, but I want you to know that I'll never abandon you! I just started high school and I go to Edward R. Murrow for screened music (instrumental) and I take advanced classes so updates may not be as fast. Consider this extra long chapter an apology. I'm just hoping to get some more reviews for some motivation to update quicker. Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	23. Stitching Things Up

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru's POV<span>_

What have I done to deserve such an idiotic, dim-witted, despicable excuse for a half brother.

I am not aware.

Continue reading, weak humans.

* * *

><p><strong>**Stitching Things Up**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

I drove to Tokyo Medical, not caring about the fact that I was going over the speed limit.

Soon enough, I arrived and stumbled out of my car and ran into the hospital.

I immediately saw Sango sitting in the waiting room, while everyone else was speaking to Inuyasha in his room.

"Sango, what happened? Is Inuyasha okay?" I asked frantically.

"Inuyasha was on his motorcycle going to your hotel earlier. He was speeding and he got into an accident, Kagome!"

My eyes filled with tears and my knees gave out from under me.

I was shaking.

"It's all my fault..." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut.

What do you mean...?" Sango asked.

"We had an argument in my hotel room last night...About us being together again. I-I told him that we couldn't. I was too sca—_ SLAP!_

"Are you stupid?! He's never stopped loving you from the time you broke up til now! Are you really going to dismiss that feeling because you're too afraid to confront your feelings for him? You love Inuyasha. You told me yourself, so why must you always think about the problems that could happen in the future instead of continuing to love him now?!" Sango yelled, grabbing my shoulders. She was crying as well.

"Sango, I—Fix this! I want you to get in there and fix it! Don't let your fears get in the way of your happiness!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile in Inuyasha's hospital room...(Normal POV)<span>_

"We need to talk, half breed." Sesshomaru said, cutting through the thick silence.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. He was angry at the world and did not feel like dealing with the icicle's bullshit.

"What is it, ice prick?!" He yelled. He gritted his teeth knowing that the equipment and his wounds didn't allow him to take action.

Sesshomaru shook his head, seemingly asking himself what was wrong with his half brother.

"Do you care for this Kagome girl?" He asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, not expecting Sesshomaru to ask something like that.

"Of course I do...you know that already." he muttered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hn._ Do I_?"

"Why are you doubting me all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance.

"You don't love her." The taiyoukai stated, looking at his claws in boredom.

Inuyasha gripped his bed sheets and tried to sit up as much as he could.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the hell gives you that idea?!"

"People say love can be developed, but in the end the only person you could love is yourself. After all, you are Inuyasha Takahashi, the beloved electric guitarist of Black Phoenix. You believe you are the best in the world, therefore you believe you deserve the best. That is why you chose to love the person who pleases you the most. Am I right, hanyou?" Sesshomaru explained.

"You're wrong! I never stopped loving Kagome! It's not about choice, it's just that I know I'm the best for her and she's the best for me! Fame and sex has nothing to do with it and you know that Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha was right where he wanted him.

"Admit it. You desire Kagome Higurashi. _Everyone_ does. I heard you telling Miroku about the argument between you two and that confirmed my suspicions. Bringing up a potential bed mate? Sleeping with said bed mate to prove a point? Who does that? You're lucky that I did not tell her about what you did with Kikyo because Kagome Higurashi already hates you and frankly, none of us blame her."

Inuyasha growled. "So, what? Are you taking _her_ side now?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am not taking sides. I am just telling you everyone's state of mind. Fix it, half breed. She's been good to you so fix it. Do not make the six years you've known each other a waste of time for the both of you because Kagome Higurashi does not deserve it."

The half demon rolled his eyes. "What if I don't wanna fix it? I'm perfectly fine, so why do I have to fix things? If anything, she should be the one apologizing." he huffed.

The taiyoukai scoffed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Do you _really_ think you're worth the effort after the complete and utter _bullshit_ you spurred out during your little argument? Even I cannot fathom wanting to be with a person who can't take rejection well."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned his head away, wanting to end the conversation.

"Okay, do not listen to me then, hanyou. Whether you decide to fix this or not is not my problem anymore." Sesshomaru walked to the door, ready to leave.

"_Finally!_" Inuyasha shouted in relief as his brother walked.

But once more, Sesshomaru turned back.

"Know this, brother. If you won't have her...I will." With that, the door shut, leaving a shocked hanyou laying in the hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo's eyes seemed ready to fall out of their heads as Sesshomaru entered the waiting room once more, hearing what he said.<p>

Kouga seemed to be the most shocked and angry because of the idea of competing with ANOTHER person in hopes of winning Kagome's heart.

Miroku shot a perverted smirk Sesshomaru's way.

"Why, Sesshomaru, you _sly_ dog, you! You really went out on a limb there! I didn't know you were also interested in Miss Kagome!" he gushed.

The taiyoukai merely flipped his hair.

"As tempting as Kagome Higurashi truly is, I did not mean it. The half breed had her first. I was just giving him some..._motivation_."

Sesshomaru's amber orbs turned quickly to Kagome, who was being held by Sango, and he walked back to his seat next to Miroku.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's POV<em>

I waited until Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kikyo left the hospital to get something to eat so that I could visit Inuyasha.

I walked in and gasped at what I saw.

Inuyasha had a cast on his right leg and his head and torso were wrapped in bandages, his face and body having a few bruises with a few stitches on his lower stomach.

His eyes opened and we immediately locked gazes.

With the fire that grew inside of me, I walked over to Inuyasha's bedside and delivered a slap to his face.

"What the fuck, bitch! Can't you see I'm already injured?!" he yelled.

"That slap was a small scratch compared to what I'll do to you once you recover, asshole!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku...<em>

"Uh, didn't you tell her to fix things, Sango?"

"I know! The idiot started yelling at him instead! And who the hell slaps an injured person?!"

_Rub, rub._

"YOU PERVERT!"

_SMACK!_

* * *

><p><em>Back to Inuyasha and Kagome (Normal POV)<em>

"Are you _threatening_ me, Kagome Higurashi? I'll have you know that the Kagome I've known for over 6 years and dated for 3 is the same as the one I see today. The sweetheart that would never hurt a fly is _still_ in front of me right now, so I _seriously_ doubt that you do anything worse. Kudos to you on slapping me though, but to be honest, the only thing that your slap did was give me a _boner_! Your turn." Inuyasha said with a smirk at her red face.

"I can't believe you! I'm actually trying to apologize—APOLOGIZE? So, what, you're gonna tell me that we should just be friends, right? If that's what you were gonna say, then _leave_, Kagome. Get the hell out!" Inuyasha cut in with frustration.

Kagome felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She wondered how so many things went wrong in so little time.

Inuyasha sighed heavily when the scent of her tears came to his nose.

"You didn't have to come back, ya know. You could've just left me here." He mumbled with exhaustion in his voice. It seemed like he was tired of fighting as well.

"Inuya—I slept with Kikyo." he blurted out.

"W-What?" Kagome whispered in shock and hurt.

"I'm not gonna sit here and act like the innocent one here because I'm not. I slept with Kikyo after our fight so that I could get back to you. And then I wake up the next morning and Miroku yells at me and I realize my feelings never changed and everything got so messed up and I..." Inuyasha trailed off, feeling like a stone was caught in his windpipes because of the sobs he was desperately holding back.

Inuyasha Takahashi didn't cry. He was too good looking. He was too cool for that, wasn't he?

Kagome laid next to Inuyasha on the hospital bed and held him.

A few minutes of silence passed as his breathing became normal once more.

* * *

><p>"I can be less arrogant." He said, breaking the comfortable silence.<p>

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in shock but he merely picked up her hand and played with her fingers in his, paying attention to their hands instead.

"I can be more considerate...quiet...I'll even stop talking to girls if you like. Except for my mom, at least." He continued.

The singer stayed silent, letting Inuyasha continue.

"I'm willing to change for you, Kagome. I know I'm more than capable of doing something other than playing the guitar or getting drunk. You just have believe in me, that's all." He confessed.

Kagome's eyes shined with tears.

"I'll always believe in you. I always have."

"So you don't hate me? Cuz' Sesshomaru said you do and I'll understand if you—You're brother's wrong, Inuyasha. I don't hate you at all. You know that, don't you?" she asked hugging his torso, carefully of his wounds.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Kagome..." he mumbled, stroking her soft ebony locks.

Kagome smiled and locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"You're so precious to me. I could never hate you, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

An hour later, visiting hours were over and Kagome left.

I was truly alone.

I reach for the remote and turned on the television, switching the channels until I found something interesting.

Apparently they were showing an Insider's take on Kagome Higurashi and how she took over Japan with her music.

I rolled my eyes. They didn't know _half_ of what happened in Kagome's life.

The video of her debut concert came on.

I smiled.

I remember how it started...when she first started to sing...

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Ago: T<em>_he End of Chemical Rising and the Beginning of Broken Skylines (Inuyasha's POV)_

_"Okay, guys. We need a new lead singer since Aki pussied out and left. Any ideas?" I asked, taking a swig of beer._

_"A hot girl should be nice. Brings in more people and she'd be some nice eye candy." Bankotsu said. There were shouts of agreement from a few of the underground club's employees who supported the idea._

_I smirked, liking that idea as well._

_"How 'bout I set up some auditions—Hot Girls Only—to sing for us? I'll even let your asses take home as many girls as you like, no questions asked. Only rejects, of course."_

_"Hell yeah!" Yuji and Bank cheered._

_And that was when it started._

_A week from that day, over a hundred girls were lined up backstage of the club while my band mates and I sat on the stools drinking beers and sodas while waiting for the next girl to come on._

_"Aren't you kids a little too young to be drinking beer?" the bartender asked._

_"Keh! We're all 19, it's only two years under aged. Besides, it never stopped you before, right? Bring me another, Kenji." I ordered._

_After about four hours of plain torture, we still didn't have a new lead singer. _

_What the hell was wrong with the chicks in Hiroshima? Did they all suck? _

_Don't get me wrong. Most of the girls were hot as hell...they just sounded like shit._

_Instead, we just decided to tune them out and stare at their tits, looking interested._

_As for the other girls...some of them looked fuckin sixty, and others were just...ugly._

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit! After all of that, we still don't have anyone?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.<em>

_"I know...I'm tired, see you later, guys."_

_Each employee vanished along with the remaining band members._

_Inuyasha ignored their goodbyes, staring into space and ended up being the last person in the club._

_"Hey, kid. Lock up for me, will ya." the bar owner requested gruffly, throwing the set of keys at the hanyou._

_Inuyasha stayed in the club for another half hour before leaving and locking up._

_As he walked home, he dialed a number on his cell phone with a mischievous grin placed upon his features._

_There were a few rings before someone answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"_

_"What do you want, you idiot?" the female voice deadpanned._

_"Oh, nothing..." he answered innocently._

_"Liar."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"I could tell by your voice when you're up to something, so you might as well tell me now."_

_"Well, you see..."_

_"Spit it out, dog boy."_

_"Hey, I take offense to that!"_

_"Well...?"_

_"Wouldyouliketojoinmyband?" Inuyasha said quickly._

_"...What...?"_

_"Would you...like to...join my band?" he asked once more._

_"Not in a million years." she refused._

_"Come on, Kagome, you didn't even think about it!"_

_"I'm not exactly a singer, ya know."_

_"I'll teach you!" He offered._

_"Teach me? How could you of all people teach me something when you told me you dropped out of school?"_

_"School was hindering my creativity. Therefore, I know my stuff when it comes to music." Inuyasha shot back as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Why don't you just hold auditions?"_

_"I already did."_

_"And you didn't find one person you liked?" Kagome asked._

_"No! They all sucked!" _

_"Not my problem. Why are you asking me of all people? Especially since I can't sing."_

_"Because you're hot." He said bluntly._

_"I'm hanging up."_

_"Wait!"_

_She sighed over the phone._

_"Didn't I say no already?"_

_"I'll give you singing lessons! You'll be great, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a spark in his eyes._

_"You put too much faith in me, Inuyasha."_

_"That's because I know you're worth it. You'll be great, trust me."_

_"..." The other line went silent to the point where Inuyasha could faintly hear Kagome's soft breathing._

_"Uh...Hell—Pick me up at twelve tomorrow and I'll see where it goes!"_

_"Should I consider this a date?" He asked suggestively._

_"No! Hang up before I change my mind!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

_._

_._

_._

_The next day, Inuyasha walked in with a beautiful girl that was immediately noticed by the band mates, as well as the other males in the club._

_"Damn."_

_"Wow."_

_"Who's she?"_

_Inuyasha smirked as he heard the mumbles of approval at their future lead singer._

_"You guys, this is Kagome, our soon-to-be lead singer." he introduced._

_"Idiot, all I said was I'll see where this goes..." Kagome mumbled, tugging his ear softly._

_._

_._

_The next couple of hours went by quickly for the group._

_Yuji and Bankotsu spent the day fooling around while Inuyasha sat back stage with Kagome, telling her to sing a number of scales._

_The two band mates watched the couple, wondering why Inuyasha saw so much in this girl—besides being hot._

_"Inuyasha must see a lot of potential in this chick to be so wrapped up in getting her into the band." Yuji said._

_"I think he likes her." Bank wondered out loud._

_"Well she doesn't like him." Yuji said, laughing as he watched Kagome pull on Inuyasha's hair._

_"She's probably playing hard to get, dip shits." the bartender commented._

_"Ohh..." the band mates echoed in realization._

_._

_._

_In about three weeks of daily lessons, Kagome was able to sing well enough to join the band._

_The results were shocking, as it seemed like Kagome Higurashi's been singing for her entire life._

_The arrival of the new member was just in time for Chemical Rising's comeback performance at the Ryuga Smash._

_Inuyasha smiled at he watched Kagome hum one of the band's old songs as she walked home._

_Running to catch up to her, he slung an arm over her shoulders and winked at her startled expression._

_"Welcome to the band, Kagome."_

_._

_"They're back and they're more powerful than ever! With Aki, their former lead singer gone, they have a lead singer as well as a new name! _

_No more shall they be called Chemical Rising! They're hot! They're new! Give it up for Broken Skylines!"_

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's POV<em>

I turned off the television and stared up at the ceiling, my ears twitching in annoyance at the blinding fluorescent lights.

A year after I left, Kagome was discovered and signed with Toma Industry as well.

To think that she had such little confidence in her talent in the beginning was quite ridiculous. I was proud of what she had become. I fell in love with her, after all.

I smiled as the fleeting images of six years' time invaded my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Say, Kagome...On stage you looked like a lion. <em>

_Wild and proud. Forever young._

_But I saw the wound in your heart as you sang to the world for the very first time._

_After three years of being apart, you were still hurting and in the end I never realized it until now._

_Sorry about that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW I feel like I wrote a DAMN good chapter! *cracks neck* It took me hours to write this today after a few distractions, but it's longer than others! Consider this an apology for not updating. I just couldn't find the energy or the TIME to write because of school. I'm in honor's classes and I got into BOTH school productions (pretty damn good for a freshman lol) but it's a lot of work. I wake up at 6:30 and get home at 6:45-7:15pm from rehearsals and THEN I have homework, leaving me with no time to update (or SLEEP for that matter). I just feel so exhausted and I slept a lot for the past few days (which worried my parents and big bros) so now I'm on their radar. But, I'll be fine! Again, I'M SOOOO SORRY for not updating in over a MONTH! I know some of you may have lost hope in me, but I'm not one of those assholes who abandon their stories even though their freakin awesome and people might kill for an update (no offense, readers and writers). But yeah, it happens. I shall never abandon you, my loves! I LOOOOVE YOU TOO MUCH! **

**Prayers go out to your families due to Hurricane Sandy (I live in New York but my neighborhood wasn't affected at all). Um, so I'd be really happy and I'll probably feel better if I got a lot of reviews this chapter (HINT HINT!) Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	24. To Hold a Grudge

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 23**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confessions of a Rockstar~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

For the record, I would all like you all to know that I have officially won Inuyasha Takahashi's heart.

Me.

Kikyo Tatsuki.

NOT Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

><p><strong>**To Hold A Grudge**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

After Inuyasha was finally able to leave the hospital, Kagome was given the task of caring for him (to his own demise).

That day, Kagome sat down next to the rocker, who was comfortably watching tv in his suite.

Quickly, she pulled the pillow that elevated his broken leg from under him and watched as Inuyasha's leg painfully slammed against the coffee table.

"Ouch! Dammit, Kagome!" he yelled.

The singer merely rolled her eyes and continued to violently fluff the cushion.

"I don't know why you're complaining when I could easily do worse to you, Inuyasha." She muttered.

"Keh! No need to be a bitch about it." He muttered back.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ play the victim, Inuyasha. _You_ started the argument. _You_ slept with Kikyo. _You_ got yourself in a motorcycle accident. So why am _I_ stuck here taking care of you if you caused all of this." she said, pointing a finger at his chest. His brows furrowed at her accusations.

"Well I am _so sorry_ that you think I am ruining your perfect little life, Kagome. But what I _don't_ understand is how the hell _I_ was the one who started the damn argument in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled back, sitting up on the couch.

"Well maybe if you got it through your thick skull that I didn't want to continue from where we left off—Oh, _do not_ give me that bullshit, Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted. "None of this would have happened if you would have just said yes and we wouldn't be arguing right now!"

Kagome growled, clenching her fists. "I couldn't say yes because I'm afraid, Inuyasha! You're the reason I'm so afraid to start over!"

* * *

><p>"How is it my fault, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"You were the one who left three years ago!" She exclaimed, standing up and looking down at the injured guitarist.

"You told me to go!"

"That didn't mean I wanted you to! I was trying to be a supportive girlfriend, you idiot!"

"Well why didn't you call me, Kagome? Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to stay?"

"You obviously didn't want to, Inuyasha."

"How would you know?"

_"Because you never came back for me."_ Kagome answered, fighting back tears.

Inuyasha's head was down for a moment before he looked up at her once more, piercing her with his fiery amber orbs.

_"You never followed."_

* * *

><p>With that, Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's hotel room, slamming the door behind her.<p>

Inuyasha smelled the scent of her tears as she left.

He heaved a sigh, running his fingers through his bangs.

* * *

><p><em>A While Later... <em>

Kagome went back to her own hotel and barged into Sango's room, fuming.

Seeing the singer's face, Sango ended her phone call and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. She of course had a feeling that she knew what it was about. Inuyasha, as always.

"I can't believe this guy, Sango! He's so inconsiderate, and he says it's my fault, and I started everything! He acts like I was the one who got him hurt in the first place! Like I put him in bed with Kikyo! I don't even know why I—Kagome, cut the crap." Sango interrupted, leaning her head in the palm of one hand.

"What?" She said with surprise.

"It's obvious you love him. You don't have to keep pretending to be angry with him. I understand that its weird to still have feelings for him after everything he's done, but you shouldn't lie to yourself, Kagome." Sango reasoned.

"But, I am angry, Sango! He slept with Kikyo! Of all people, he slept with her, Sango." Kagome trailed off sadly, her shoulders slumping.

"Well then don't whine to me. If you want someone to tell you it'll be okay, then don't come to me." Sango said stubbornly.

"But weren't you the one who told me to fix things with him?"

"That was _before_ I found out that he hurt my best friend by sleeping with some other chick to _prove a point_!"

"But we weren't technically together!"

"Then what's the point, Kagome? You say you're angry one moment and now you're trying to justify his actions. To be honest, there was once a time when I had been rooting for you and Inuyasha to get back together but now I don't even know when things will change. If he's going to make you angry all the time, then I personally wouldn't want you to be with him." Sango voiced thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Sango. I understand." Kagome smiled sadly, knowing that her best friend and manager was correct.

"Kagome, what do you see in Inuyasha that makes you go back to him? Not seeing him for three years...then having an argument and finding out that he slept with another woman despite chasing you for the past few months? Why do you go back?" The manager questioned.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs, wondering the same thing.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because I've always really admired his determination and persistence...even if it could get a bit annoying. He could've been one of those rock stars who slept around and was on acid all the time, but he was so hellbent on keeping me happy and keeping his career on track. It's hard, Sango. Why must the idiot that I loath so much have the ability to make me feel like the most important person in the world one minute and then small and insignificant the next?"

"I guess that's something you should figure out on your own. You both really love each other. Maybe the problem is showing it."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Inuyasha...<em>

"Hey, Inuyasha. How's the leg?" Miroku asked cheerfully.

"Shut up, asshole." Inuyasha answered grumpily, throwing a pillow at his manager.

"What's gotten you so pissy today?" He asked, catching the pillow with ease.

"Kagome. She's been chewing my face off all day for what happened between me and Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame her though?" he asked.

His answer was a groan.

"Miroku, you're supposed to be on my side you dick! Besides, we aren't even really together so why is she being such a meanie?"

"A meanie? Maybe it's because you speak like a five year old." He responded jokingly.

Inuyasha just sighed heavily once more.

"Well anyway, Inuyasha, even though you to aren't together, you still hurt her. It may not be love but Kagome must have some feelings toward you if she's so capable of getting angry over the thought of you and Kikyo. After all, how would you feel if Sesshomaru or Kouga—"

"Don't even start—"

"Let me finish!" Miroku snapped in annoyance at being cut off.

The guitarist rolled his eyes, letting his friend continue.

"How would you feel if Sesshomaru or Kouga put their bun in her oven?" Miroku asked with all seriousness.

"...What?"

"SEX, you idiot. What if one of them slept with your beloved Kagome? How would you feel?"

Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs.

"It's not a matter of how I feel, it's a matter of how long I'd have to stay in jail for murder..."

"Calm down, man! It was just a hypothetical question. But anyways, don't take Kagome's harsh actions towards you personally. She's just letting out her inner anger in a productive way." The man explained.

"Productive? You mean by productively unleashing her fury on me by making the process of my recovery more painful than it has to be?"

"Absolutely!" Miroku chirped.

"Get out."

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later...<em>

Soon after, Kagome returned to Inuyasha's suite and sat next to him, watching tv like nothing happened.

The singer and the rocker sat in a comfortable silence, the sound of the tv show echoing throughout the room.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's gaze on him, studying his calm facial features, before carefully rest her head on his shoulder.

Once in a while, Inuyasha noticed that she would even play with his fingers, which she held in her lap and soon intertwined with her own.

And once more, the dysfunctional couple decided to let it go and not talk about it anymore.

That evening, plenty more things were left unsaid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know for a fact that a lot of you are pissed off. And I know that I probably lost some readers. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in 4 1/2 months. I really just want you all to know that I'm NOT one of those writers who just abandons a story out of nowhere. Part of my problems with updating are writers block, laziness, school work, and even just deciding to read other fanfics over updating my own. I even got put into the cast of the Spring musical in Murrow (we're doing a Japanese opera called Mikado) so it will be a lot of work. If anything, I'll try my best to update faster (and not make you wait longer than a month) so please, bear with me. PLEASE Review (let me know you're still with me!) and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	25. Windows to the Soul

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 24**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>-Confessions of a Rockstar-<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Sesshomaru's POV<em>

Foolish humans.

What gave you the idea that it was okay for you to pollute my air with your presence?

Leave now before you tempt me to break you.

* * *

><p><strong>**Windows to the Soul**<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Normal POV<em>

By the time it reached 11:30 p.m. Kagome decided it was time for her to get back to her hotel, much to Inuyasha's reluctance.

After much whining, he finally gave in and walked her to the door. Looking at the singer, he was reminded of how much he hated fighting with her and was glad that they were both able to let their argument drop in just a few hours.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything before I go?" Kagome asked, stroking the small band-aid on Inuyasha's cheek.

"I'm fine. I should be almost completely healed by now. A little sore, but that will pass soon enough. Nothing the Almighty Inuyasha couldn't handle." he reassured, smirking down at her.

"Yeah, the Almighty Inuyasha whom almost got killed by a 16-wheeler. Do you know how worried I was, you idiot?" Kagome chastised gently.

"You were worried, huh? Does that mean you like me again?" The guitarist asked teasingly.

"Keep dreaming! I...I just..." She trailed off, not knowing how exactly to respond to that. After all, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't just say that her heart stopped. She couldn't say that she felt like a huge chunk of her being was almost ripped away from her. Because that would make pretty obvious that she held some type of...feelings for that dope.

"Liar. You do like me. Even if its just a little bit."

"W-what makes you think that?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." He answered simply, stroking her arm gently with his thumb.

The singer sent a small smile his way.

"When did you get sentimental, Inu?"

"Keh! You can't say its not true. Looking into your eyes is like reading a book. It tells all. Even though we haven't seen each other in three years, I still haven't lost the ability to tell how you're feeling through those eyes. You should know you can't hide from me by now." The rocker teased.

"If that's the case, then I think I'll start wearing sunglasses from now on." Kagome joked.

Once more, Inuyasha smiled and with that, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed the unsuspecting singer deeply. Her eyes went wide, too shocked to do anything, but her mind was racing.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked over Kagome's stunned features, a saisfied grin on his own face. He saw a spark in those blue eyes of hers. It was small but it was still there and it made his day.

"You felt something."

"What?"

You felt it, didn't you? I know you did. So you can't deny that there's something there, can you?" He leaned against the door of his suite and looked up at the ceiling, running a hand through his bangs.

Kagome looked at the thoughtful expression on the half demon's face, wondering what was going on in that mind of his.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, grasping his wrist gently, stopping him from brushing through his silver locks. He turned his head to look down at her face. "What are you thinking about?" the singer asked, her face burning scarlet.

"Nothing...and everything...I never stopped loving you, Kagome. I don't think I ever will. I know I'm an asshole. And I know that you could find better. I know that I can't give you the world, but I can sure as hell try. I'm just waiting for you. When it comes to what we do about this," He pointed between the both of them, "It's your call."

Inuyasha bent down and planted a kiss on Kagome's heated cheek. And he whispered in her ear, "The ball's in your court now."

With that, he moved backwards into his suite, gave a small wave, and close the door.

Kagome was quite angry that he left her like that, and she raised her fist to knock on his door to give him a piece of her mind. But she stopped herself. After all, what would she say to him after he confessed all of _that? _Instead, the singer left and drove back to her own hotel with a lot on her mind.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome knew that someone was around the corner, watching the entire exchange. And that person was heartbroken. It really, truly hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys hate me, don't you? I know I haven't updated in forever but that will change soon. After all, school is finally over! That means I could update faster. I actually want to be finished with this story by the end of vacation (most likely will not happen) but that gives me some motivation. I also have a few story ideas that I even wrote a bit about. Question—Would you rather I focus on the fanfics I have now or do you want me to start up my new ones? Tell me what you think by reviewing and sending me PMs. If you want, I could send you a mini summary and sneak peek of whatever I have in store for THIS fanfic or whatever stories I plan to write in the future. Until then, PLEASE review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	26. A Losing Battle

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Kagome: 23**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sango: 24**

**Sesshomaru: 26**

**Kouga: 24**

**Kikyo: 24**

* * *

><p><strong>-Confessions of a Rockstar-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

The night we spent together was the best time of my life.

Why can't he feel the same way?

Sometimes I wonder...

With Kagome being my rival...

Do I have a fighting chance?

Or am I just fighting an already losing battle?

* * *

><p><strong>**A Losing Battle**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...(Normal POV)<em>

Kikyo was quiet. She was never quiet.

She didn't even try to flirt with Inuyasha first thing in the morning.

Of course, Inuyasha was grateful. But there was something seriously wrong.

And Miroku was the first to notice the change of atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"Morning Kikyo." He greeted as he saw her walking down the hall.<p>

Instead of acknowledging his presence, she walked past him with a troubled look marring her features.

Furrowing his dark brows slightly, he shook his head and went to Inuyasha's suite.

"Hey, asshole. Do you mind knocking once in a while?" Inuyasha called, walking out of his bedroom, slipping on a t-shirt.

Miroku merely ignored his comment. "Hey Inuyasha, you have any idea what's wrong with Kikyo? She's just not herself today."The band manager explained to the guitarist.

"Keh! What do I look like, her keeper? Look, don't worry about her too much. Knowing Kikyo, she's probably just bitching because the chef didn't put enough whipped cream in her iced mocha latte!" He answered, rolling his eyes.

From outside, both men heard a door slam and could bet it was most likely Kikyo's.

They ignored it.

"So, what are the plans after practice today, man?" Miroku asked, changing the subject.

Inuyasha sported a small smile, running his claws through his silver locks.

"I don't know about you but I am going to Kyoto for Kagome's concert. She's performing her new song tonight."

Miroku raised his eyebrows with interest. "Ah, so you're still after Kagome? Does that mean you're both okay now?" He questioned.

"Yup. I still have a chance."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock!<em>

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard from the other side as Inuyasha walked to open the door.<p>

Once he turned the knob and revealed who it was, there Kikyo was once more shuffling her feet.

Looking up at her object of interest, she narrowed her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should stop worrying so much about Kagome Higurashi and be more concerned about our band. I've noticed that recently you've been mixing up a few of your notes whenever we play _Ichirin no Hana_. Maybe you should work on the sloppy fingerings on your guitar instead of hanging out with that—Enough, Kikyo. It doesn't matter if you're pissed at me for going back to Kagome, but don't you fucking dare think I'll let you talk shit about her or my dedication to this band!"

With that, Inuyasha slammed the door and went to his bedroom. Miroku took the hint and left his suite, finding the way to his own room.

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's POV<em>

That bastard!

I made love to him just a few days ago and he only thought of it as meaningless sex!

As if it were a mistake!

What's so great about Kagome Higurashi, huh?

What does she have that I don't that grabs every guy's attention to the point having two of my own band mates fall for her?

I'm pretty too! I'm a good singer too!

So why can't Inuyasha ever love me the way he loves Kagome Higurashi?

I'm going to that concert tonight. I need to know what everyone sees in her.

.

.

"Hello, Mr. Toma? Do you think you could get me a ticket for Kagome Higurashi's performance tonight?...Thanks, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! It's my first update since school ended (even thought it's short)! So, I came up with the idea of using my mom's tablet to write my chapters and sending them to my e-mail. I personally think it's a lot faster than going on the computer and updating because I get too lazy to turn it on and I get distracted easily. Anyway, next chapter will probably be up soon considering the fact that I have like half of it written down in my notebook already. I think I'm also gonna get back to updating my other fics (BeYonD N0rMaLiTy is first) since I haven't updated in soooo long and apparently a lot of people like them. I want you all to know that I'm gonna really get on my updating flow to make up for torturing you all. Until then, LET ME KNOW that you're still here for me by REVIEWING! Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**

_****HINT!****_

_**The more reviews, the faster updates!**_


End file.
